Yaoishitsuji
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Grell ingin dibenci oleh Sebastian dan Will? Apa yang menyebabkan si lelaki feminim ini bersifat menyebalkan begini?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo semua~ salam kenal, saya baru disini ^^

mohon bantuannya ya :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya –plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang –iblis- yang perfect seperti Sebastian ternyata seorang yang ehem-pencinta sesama. Dan apa jadinya jika pemimpin negara Britania Raya seoarang fujoshi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada si unyu, imut Ciel?

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan di atas, marilah simak cerita berikut –plak-

* * *

"Bocchan! Bocchaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!" teriak sesosok mahluk yang terbungkus(?) dengan pakaian hitam dengan membabi-buta(?) nah tahu kan siapa yang berteriak dengan gak elit banget, siapa lagi kalau bukan si iblis alim –eh maksudnya perfect- Sebastian Michaelis –setidaknya itulah nama yang diberikan padannya- oleh majikan yang unyu unyu kayak boneka barbie –plak- *alhasil saya digampar Ciel*.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCHAAAANN NNNNNNNN!" teriak Sebastian Sekali lagi, sekarang dia tidak hanya berteriak dengan mulut kosong(?) tapi dia berteriak menggunakan toa masjid yang entah bagaimana caranya sukses mencuri benda itu.

"Berisik lu Bas!" bentak Ciel yang baru keluar dari kolong meja(?).

Sebastian sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang majiakan yang coretsedikitcoret genap(?).

"Ada apa?!" tanya Ciel seraya merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ng.. etto anno..." kata Sebastian yang masih mempertahankan wajah cengonya.

"lama lu Bas! Gue mau tidur!" kata Ciel seraya masuk ke dalam kolong meja (emang kamar Ciel pindah ke kolong meja ya? –plak-)

"Et... dah nih bocah, eh salah, ehem... Bocchan ada surat dari paduka ratu" kata Sebastian yang telah mendapatkan(?) wibawanya lagi.

TIK TIK

Telinga Ciel bergerak saat mendengar kata 'surat dari yang mulia ratu' sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya untukkembali masuk ke kolong meja kesayagannya.

"Mana Suratnya?" tanya Ciel seraya mnjulurkan tangannya pada Sebastian bak seorang anak yang minta uang pada bapaknya.

Sebastian yang melihat wajah nan polos serta imut yang tengah menatap matanya dengan sangat dalam, mecoba menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ini Bocchan..." katanya menyerahkan surat dari paduka ratu sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Ciel yang terlalu fokus pada suratnya benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa Sebastian sedang mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya, karena pikirannya yang 'iya-iya'tentang Ciel. Ciel mulai serius membaca suratnya, Sebastian yang telah mampu mengendalikan dirinya memberanikan bertanya pada Ciel.

"Apa kata beliau Bocchan? Kasus baru?" tanyanya senatural mungkin.

"Queen Victoria ingin bertemu dengan kita" jawab Ciel

"Sebastian siapkan kereta secepatnya, kita tidak boleh membuat ratu menunggu!" perintah Ciel dengan anggunnya(?).

"Yes My Lord"

**~OoO~**

* * *

Ciel dan Sebastian sampai di istana, mereka memasuki ruangan pribadi ratu, karena ratu ingin membicarakan hal penting pada mereka berdua, sesampainya di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, seorang laki-laki bersurai perak mencibir Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Pasangan yaoi datang" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Diam kau **uke**-nyaCharles phipps" balas Ciel seraya memasuki ruangan tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi dari pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! Akanku patahkan hidungmu itu nanti" teriaknya yag tak lain tak bukan adalah Charles Grey si butler ratu yang gak pernah menang melawan bocah imut nan unyu Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sudahlah Grey" nasehat atau petuah dari sahabat baiknya itu berhasil membuatnya mengalah.

"Baiklah Phipps"

* * *

Ciel dan Sebastian yang telah memasuki ruangan sang ratu, mengucapkan salam padanya.

"Selamat siang baginda ratu, maaf mengganggu" kata Ciel seraya berlutut di hadapan sang baginda yang tengah duduk manis di kursi kebesarannya.

"YOO boacah! Apa kabarmu? Aku mengundangmu karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Queen Victoria si nenek funkydengan tidak elitnya, Ciel dan Sebastian hanya ber-cengo-ria melihatnya.

"Ja... jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ciel sopan, walau bagaimana pun nenek ini adalah ratu, dia sebagai 'anjing penjaga ratu' harus bisa menyelesaikan tugas dari sang ratu, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kan Ciel sayang?" tanya Queen Victoria yang entah bagaimana menjadi sangat lembut.

"Tentu!" jawab Ciel atusias, sedangkan Sebastian amat sangat terkejut dengan sikap boccan-nya ini, bagaimana bisa seorang Ciel Phantomhive begitu tunduk pada ratu aneh ini.

"Aku juga butuh bantuanmu Butler Phantomhive" kata Queen Victoria.

"Saya akan membantu anda sebisa saya, yang mulia." Kata Sebastian, walau dalam hati dia ogah-ogahan.

"Kalau begitu, ini tugas untukmu Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis..." kata Queen Victoria sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"... atas izinku serta perintahku, kalian harus..." raut penasaran tergambar di wajah Ciel saat Queen Victoria menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menikah dalam satu minggu ini^^" katanya histeris seraya menari-nari gaje.

Ciel hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria, sedangkan Sebastian malah senyum-senyum mesum, karena ternyata nenek menyebalkan ini malah membantuny mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu menikah dengan bocchannya yang sangat imut itu.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia" jawab Sebastian sambil memasang seringai mesumnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tig-

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel yang baru menyadari arti dari perkataan Sebastian.

**To Be Coutinued**

* * *

ehehehehe

bagaimanakah critanya? -plak-

bagus? jelek ? lucu? aneh?

tolong ungkapkan lewat reviewny y ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji sama Ciel Phantomhive punya saya *dibunuh mba Yana* -plak_

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang –iblis- yang perfect seperti Sebastian ternyata seorang yang ehem-pencinta sesama. Dan apa jadinya jika pemimpin negara Britania Raya seoarang fujoshi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada si unyu, imut Ciel?

Nah akhirny cerita nista saya muncul lagi,

Selamat membaca semua :D –plak-

Hoh hoh hoh

* * *

ehehehe

makah ya atas reviewnya ^^

Alice Hitomo-chan : ehehehe makasih ya ^^ jangan lupa di bacaya ^^

Leony-chan GabyNez :ehehehe, iya makash ya :D, review lagi ya -plak-

Ayumi Phantomhive : iya, dia ketularan virusnya si... *baca az deh ya* -plak-, review lagi ya ^^

AriesGirl : hehehehe makah ya :), wah sya juga gak tau tuh, maaf y ^^

dEviLune Michaelis : hehehe, iya deh, chapter depan gak kan sya buat terlalu OCC lagi ^^ ttap sarannya lagi ya :D

* * *

"Aku juga butuh bantuanmu Butler Phantomhive" kata Queen Victoria.

"Saya akan membantu anda sebisa saya, yang mulia." Kata Sebastian, walau dalam hati dia ogah-ogahan.

'Ih ngapain juga gue ngebantuin nih nenek-nenek peyot' itulah yang hati Sebastian ucapkan saat si nenek peyot, eh maksudnya Queen Victoria meminta batuannya.

"Kalau begitu, ini tugas untukmu Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis..." kata Queen Victoria sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'Terserah lu aja nek, gara-gara lu Bocchan tercinta gue jadi repot' balas Sebastian dalam hati.

"... atas izinku serta perintahku, kalian harus..." raut penasaran tergambar di wajah Ciel saat Queen Victoria menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'Izin lu peyang? Cepetan napa? Bocchan gue udah kecapean nungguin lu gomong nek'

"Menikah dalam satu minggu ini^^" katanya histeris seraya menari-nari gaje.

'APA? Nenek peyot ini, mau nikahin gue ama Bocchan?! Oh Ghost, ternyata memang benar yang God bilang, bantuan itu datangnya sangat tidak terduga?! Gak nyangka gue, ternyata ni nenek peyot malah ngelurusin jalan gue buat mencapai impian tertinggi gue. Makasih ya nek udah ngerestuin gue ama Bocchan gue tercinta, termanis, terimut dan ternista serta terlezat' batin Sebastian. ("buset Bas, lu kira anak gue makan apa pake kata 'terlezat' segala?"itulah yang dikatakan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive yang lagi notonin SebaCiel lewat layar tancep sebesar 77 inch(?) dari atas sana)

Ciel hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria, sedangkan Sebastian malah senyum-senyum mesum, karena ternyata nenek menyebalkan ini malah membantuny mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu menikah dengan bocchannya yang sangat imut itu.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia" jawab Sebastian sambil memasang seringai mesumnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tig-

"UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel yang baru menyadari arti dari perkataan Sebastian.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Dengan beringasnya(?) Ciel memasuki mansion kesayangannya, dan dengan kecepatan kilat Ciel segera berlari ke kolang meja kesayangannya, tanpa mempedulikan Sebastian yang memanggilnya.

Sebenarnya apasih yang ada dibalikkolong meja itu?

Dan jawabanya adalah...

Ciel berlari menuju kolong meja kesayanganny, setelah berada di kolong meja tersebut Ciel mulai mengeser lantai yang berada tepat di bawah kolong mejanya itu. apakah itu jalan rahasia? Great! Itu memang sebuah jalan rahasia Ciel, satu-satunya jalan rahasia Ciel yang tidak diketahui oleh butler mesumnya itu. Bagaimana cara Ciel membuat jalan rahasia itu? itu semua berawal dari kebosanan seorang Ciel Phantomhive, setelah santap siangnya pada suatu hari, Ciel jadi berfikir untuk membuat sebuah jalan rahasia. Diambilnya sendok makan peraknya, untunglah saat itu Sebastian sedang tidak ada di sampingnya, karena dia sedang sibuk kencan dengan Doraemon(?). Ciel mulai menggali dasar kolong tempat tidurnya, lama dia menggali sampai menemukan seberkas cahaya, didorongnya salah satu benda tang ada diatas kepalanya, alangkah terkejutnya Ciel saat menemukan dirinya berada dik kolong meja yang ada disebelah kamarnya. Dam mulai detik itu Ciel menetapkan bahwa kolong meja adalah tempat kaburnya(?) dari sang akuma mesum yang selalu dan selalu mengekori dirinya. (sampai disini dulu penjelasan tentang kolong meja rahasia Ciel)

"Sebastian, ini perintah, aku ingin sendirian! Jangan temui aku sebelum kupanggil!" kata Ciel.

"Dan satu lagi, selidiki siapa yang menyarankan pada baginda ratu, tentang 'pernikahan nista' itu!" lanjut Ciel yang sukses membuat Sebastian syok di tempat.

"Ye, yes My Lord" jawab Sebastian gagap, setelah mendapat jawaban tersebut Ciel mulai masuk kedalam pintu rahasianya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Disuatu tempat di istana kebangga nene- ehem. Queen Victoria, terlihatlah seorang anak dengan rambut hitam legam melekat dikepalanya, dengan model gaya rambut dan wajah seperti seseorang yang bernama Charles Grey. Selidik-diselidik ternyata anak yang sangat mirip dengan Earl Gray ini adalah seorang perempuan, sekaligus adik kandung dari Charles Grey, namanya adalah Pricelia Gray bocah berumur 11 tahun yang terkenal dengatn ke-pervert-anya, bagaimana tidak? Setelah diselidiki oleh Sebastian ternyata gadis nista inilah sang biang kerok, biang racun dan segala biang lainnya dari rencana ratu tentanng pernikahan nista antara Sebastian dan Ciel. Karena sebenarnya Pricelia ini adalah seorang fujoshi akut, yang sudah sukses menularkan virusnya pada sang nenek funky.

'Buset dah ni bocah, gak kakak gak adik sama aja ngeselinya, tapi kayaknya gue mesti ngucapin terima kasih daeh sama nih bocah, kan gue bisa nikah ama Bocchan gue tercinta.' Batin Sebastian.

"Baginda ratu, bagaimana? Apa mereka pernikahannya?" tanya Pricelia pada seorang nenek tua nan peyot –plak-.

"haaah~ sepertinya Cuma seseorang yang menyetujuinya Pricelia sayang..." kata sang pemimpin Britania Raya .

"Pasti Sebastian Michaelis 'kan?" tanya Pricelia, yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Pricelia sayang?" tanya Queen Victoria penuh keheranan.

"Tentu saja, si Butler itukan mukanya mesum + pedo banget" jawab Pricelia santai, sementara Sebastian yang mendengarnya seakan merasakan badai berada didekatnya, sangat dekat.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sesosok bungkusan hitam(?) eh, salah maksudnya, sesosok mahluk yang terbalut dengan warna hitam tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap (jalas saja gelap, kan sudah jam 12 malam). Dia terus berjalan sampai berada tepat didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hah~ Bacchan, saya sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku dari perencanaan 'pernikahan nista' itu" kata Sebastian sambil mengetuk lembut(?) pintu kamar sang tuan mudanya itu.

"Masuk!" teriak Ciel dari dalam kamarnya.

"Permisi Bocchan~" sapa Sebastian lembut tak lupa sambil menebarkan seringai mesumnya.

"Hentikan berwajah mesum begitu Sebastian! Cepat katakan siapa pelakunya!" bentak Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Haahh, Bocchan wajah saya bukankahmemang seperti ini sejak dulu?

Baiklah ternyata sifat ratu jadi berubah seperti ini karena kedatangan adik dari Charles Grey yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang." Jawab Sebastian, dengan wajah serius.

"A... Adik... Charles...Grey?" Ciel tergeragap, saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya harus menikah dengan butler mesumnya itu.

"Iya Bocchan" kata Sebastian yang kembali memasang senyum mesumnya.

"Hweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kenapa sih gue mesti punya urusan sama orang yang ngerepotin!?

Nama masalahnya gue mesti nikah ama Butler gue nan mesum gini sih?!" rengek Ciel sambil guling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

Sebastian hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sang tuan mudanya yang imut itu.

"Saya permisi dulu Bocchan" kata Sebastian yang meninggalkan Ciel yang mulai nangis dengan OOC-nya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sebastian yang pensaran akan apa yang ada dibalik kolong meja kesayangan Boocchannya, semakin dibuat penasaran saat melewati meja yang sering di tempati majikannya. Saat Sebastian masuk kekolong meja itu, dia heran, tidak ada yang aneh dari meja itu, tapi lantainya...

Saat Sebastiann menggeser lantai itu, mulutnya menganga lebar selebar apa yang ada di balik lantai itu. sebuah jalan bawah tanah yang berujung pada suatu tempat. Karena penasaran Sebastian memasuki terowongan(?) itu. 'Bagaimana Bocchan membuat ini' tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang tengah merangkak didalam trowongan tersebut. Saat berada di ujung terowongan dia mendorong sesuatu yang ada di atas kepalanya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sebastian saat mendapati dimana dirinya berada. Dia berada di bawah kolong tempat tidur sang tuan mudanya.

Bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terkejut, saat ini dia tengah melihat sang tuan mudanya yang sedang belajar memakai baju sendiri. Tubuh bagian atas Ciel yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun, benar-benar membuat dia terlihat sexi, san membuat Sebastian 'dag dig dug' sambil memegangi hidungnya, dia merasakan cairan hangat melintasi hidung mancungnya. Apa tuan mudanya sedang stres, makanya dia mencoba memakai kemeja berkancing, yang kancingnya sudah lepas semua, karena kekesalannya.

Sebastian sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu, memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi karena dia kurang hati-hati kepalanya malah terbentur ranjang kesayangan Ciel.

'Mampus Gue!' batin Sebastian.

"Siapa itu?!" bentak Ciel yang berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dan saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang ada di kolong kasurnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ciel saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Se... Se.. bas... ti..an, ap... apa... yang kau.. laku..kan?" tanya Ciel yang panik saat melihat Sebastian yang tengah tiarap di bawah tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi hidung yang tengah mengeluarkan darah. (kasian ama suh lu Bas –plak-.)

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hahaha bagai mana hasilnya? Makin gaje + aneh aja ya ==

Saya tetap mohon masukannya ya :D

tetap minta Reviewnya ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji sama Ciel Phantomhive punya saya *dibunuh mba Yana* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang –iblis- yang perfect seperti Sebastian ternyata seorang yang ehem-pencinta sesama. Dan apa jadinya jika pemimpin negara Britania Raya seoarang fujoshi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada si unyu, imut Ciel?

* * *

Balasan review

anon : gak kebayang deh,klo rakyt inggris fujo semua *di gebukn ratu inggris* ==

tpi ngomong" sebenarny Ciel itu punya saya lo –plak-

(Ciel : ih najis banget deh gue ama manusia laknat kayak elo

Author : hwaaaaaaaaaa Ciel kok kamu tega sih ngatain daku 'laknat'? kita kan pernah menjalin hubungan...

Someone : maaf,tolong jangan hiraukan mahluk ini, karena dia adalah pasien kami *nyeret si author yang ternyata pasien RSJ*

Sebas-chan: abaikan kalimat di atas)

Ehehehe review lagi ya ^^

amanda-chan : ehehehe, sya jga ngrsa garing banget pas baca ulang, trus sya juga merinding bisa nulis beginian *maklum lah saya emang uhukradauhuk aneh* tpi kan ada romanceny jga? O.o? gak bisa klo ada unsur gitu"(?), trus sbenarny sya juga gak bisa bikin humor ==, enth knpa rsany jadi garing banget, hwaaaaaaaaaa maafkan daku –plak- *dikeroyk orng sekmpung*

ehehe, review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : hahaha, iya tuh si adik Charles Grey malah ngasih virus yaoi ama si nenek fungky, oke deh aku panjangin, tapi kalau soal adegan 'ehem'-nya, dipikir-pikir dlu dh –plak-

Ehehehe review lagi ya ^^

Uzumakikagari : ehehehe, makash ^^, oke geh aku panjangin critanya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

Hoh hoh hoh

Dan maaf kalau masih banyak OCC-nya *bungkuk*

* * *

"Siapa itu?!" bentak Ciel yang berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dan saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang ada di kolong kasurnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ciel saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Se... Se.. bas... ti..an, ap... apa... yang kau.. laku..kan?" tanya Ciel yang panik saat melihat Sebastian yang tengah tiarap di bawah tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi hidung yang tengah mengeluarkan darah. (kasian ama sih lu Bas –plak-.)

"Ja... jangan-jangan..." kata Ciel yang mulai kalut.

"Bocchan, sa.. saya bisa jelaskan ini semua.." Sebastian mencoba mencarialasan apa yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada si imut Ciel.

"Cukup! Aku tau! Kau mengintipku 'kan Sebastian?!

Dasar **MESUM!**" teriak Ciel dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'mesum'-nya.

Sebastian serasa membeku di tempat, masih dengan posisi tiarap dibawah kasur, tentu saja dengan mulut mengaga, selebar jurang dengan kedalaman 1000 meter(?).

"Ini perintah! Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku Sebastian!" kata Ciel yang entah darimana Ciel serasa mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar, sehingga dia melompat dari balkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua itu. terjun dan berlari menuju istal kuda kesayangannya. Yang entah bagaimana sudah mengenakan kemeja yang urutan kancingnya terpasang dengan sempurna.

Ciel memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tertinggi. Terus memacu kudanya keluar dari manor house Phantomhive, menuju ketempat yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sementara Ciel pergi meninggalkan manor house kebanggaannya, Sebastian telah beranjak dari kolong tempat tidur, sambil menatap kepergian tuan sekaligus puajaan pujaan hatinya, sambil bergumam.

"Yes My Lord" gumamnya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sekarang Ciel telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, setelah mempersiapkan diri, Ciel pun bergegas melakukan kegiatannya.

"ALOIS! ALOIS! Kau ada di dalamkan?! Cepat buka pintuny!" teriak Ciel sambil menggedor-gedor Trancy's manor itu.

Sementara itu Claude yang mendengar gedoran Cielpun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berisik benget 'sih si bocah Phantomhive itu, gue makan juga nanti!" kata yang telah menghentikan aktifitasnya, memberi makan si kepala keluarga Trancy, yang lumayan aneh itu.

"Sudahlah, Claude! Cepat bukakan pintu untuk sahabatku tersayang~" pinta Alois sambil mengeluarkan wajah imutnya.

"Baiklah Danna-sama" jawab Claude, seraya berjalan mendekati(?) pintu depan tanpa diduga oleh si jidat lebar(?) si pengetuk pintu malah berteriak.

"AWW SILAUMAN!" teriak Ciel sambil menutupi matanya.

"Gue ini iblis tau! Bukan 'siluman'!" teriak Claude yang ternyata telinganya lumayan bermasalah rupanya.

"Alois ada 'kan? Gue masuk!" kata Ciel seraya melenggang masuk, serasa dia yang punya rumah.

"Awas lu ya! Ngejengkelin banget sih lu, gue makan baru tau rasa lu!" omel Claude dengan jidat yang lebar, selebar lapangan bola.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara Ciel yang sedang berkunjung ke mansion Alois, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Sebastian.

Sebastian berjalan lunglai menuju taman belakang, dia terlihat sangat frustasi, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari suara teriakan, tangisan dan ledakan para rekan idiotnya serta 'hoh hoh hoh'-nya Tanaka(?). sebastian terus berjalan sampai menemukan sekelompok kucing yang lagi bertengger(?) di atas pohon. Berhubung Sebastian bukanlah manusia, jadi dia mengerti apa yang sedang di bicarakan teman-temannya itu.

Seekor kucing jantan dengan bulu berwarna biru muda, sedang merayu kucing betina derbulu abu-abu, yang diketahui bernama 'Doraemon' dan 'Mii-chan'

"Mii-chan.. ayah kamu ketua RT ya?" tanya Doraemon yang mulai menggombal.

"Kok, tau?" tanya Mii-chan sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"Karena kamu sudah mengetuai hatiku" balas Doraemon yag mendapatkan hadiah blushing dari Mii-chan.

Sebastian tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan dua rekannya itu, dia pun berjalan menuju ranting yang terdapat seekor kucing berbulu putih, dan Sebastian pun mulai berteriak.

"Kimmy! Aku galau" kata Sebastian dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Terus gue mesti koprol sambil bilang waaw gitu?" Balas si kucing dengan bulu putih yang di ketahui bernama Kimmy.

"Ugh, percuma deh gue cerita ama mereka, haahh~ Bocchan anda kemana? Saya 'kan merindukan anda~", rengek Sebastian yang sudah bergelantungan diatas pohon(?).

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Wah ini dia yang sebentar lagi menikah" kata Alois sambil nyengir kuda saat Ciel yang diikuti Claude memasuki ruang rekreasi Alois.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel sambil membulatkan matanya, 'bagaimana bisa Alois tahu akan hal ini?' pikirnya saat ini.

"Ah, jangan pura-pura lupa deh Ciel" balas Alois.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakan." balas Ciel.

"Halah, 'kan kau yang ngirim undangan tadi pagi, padahal aku udah mau mampir ketempatmu, buat ngucapin selamat."

"APA?! Udangan?! Siapa yang-" belum sempat Ciel melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan siapa 'biang' dari masalahnya ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan ratu-nya dan adik dari Charles Grey, Pricelia Grey.

Ciel tertunduk pundaknya bergetar, Alois yang melihat perubahan pada Ciel tiba-tiba merasa bingung dan heran.

"Kau kenapa Ciel?" tanya Alois dengan kening berkerut.

"Ak... aku..." Ciel pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sebastian.

"APA?! JADI KAU DAN SEBASTIAN DIJODOHKAN QUEEN VICTORIA?!" teriak Alois.

"Iya" jawab Ciel yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"LALU SEBASTIAN MENYETUJUINYA?!" tanya Alois yang masih berteriak.

"Ya" lirih Ciel yang semakin menunduk.

"DASAR BUTLER MESUM! Eh- tunggu dulu..." kata Alois yang menghentikan teriakannya.

Ciel pun mendongaka wajahnya.

"Apa... Lizzie tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Alois dengan wajah horrorya.

**DEG!**

Ya benar Elizabeth, bagaimana Ciel bisa lupa? Dan lagi kalau undangan sudah disebar, kemungkinan besar keluarga Midford juga menerimanya 'kan? Apa yang harus Ciel lakukan, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan semua ini pada paman, bibi, Elizabath serta calon kakak iparnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang "Aku dipaksa menikah oleh Queen Victoria" tidak mungkin mereka bisa mempercayai alasan konyol begitu, walaupun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Ciel terasa nyeri, sangat sakit sampai pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang. Alois langsung memegang tubuh Ciel saat Ciel ambruk dari kursinya.

"Ciel! Ciel!" panggil Alois saat sahabatnya tersayangnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Rasanya ceritanya kok mulai berubah, ya?

Saya tetap minta masukannya ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji sama Ciel Phantomhive punya saya *dibunuh mba Yana* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

summary : Apa jadinya jika seorang –iblis- yang perfect seperti Sebastian ternyata seorang yang ehem-pencinta sesama. Dan apa jadinya jika pemimpin negara Britania Raya seoarang fujoshi? Apa yang akan terjadi pada si unyu, imut Ciel?

Akhirnya fic gaje ini kembali terbit(?), terimakash atas dukungannya ya ^^

* * *

**Balasan Review**

UzumakiKagari : jujur daku(?) jadi bingung, tapi mungkin chapter kali ini gak terlalu lucu, maafkan daku~ –plak– (abaikan kegajean Author)

Ehehehehe, Review lagi ya ^^

yoru knight : iya benar, walau pun galak, tapi tetap unyu –plak–

Ehehehehe Review lagi ya ^^

amanda-chan : ehehehe, makasih masukanya, tapi kalau wordsnya saya kayaknya gak sanggup *ngibarin bendera merah putih*

Tapi kayaknya chapter kali ini garing banget deh, alurnya juga kecepatan =,=

Ehehehe, tapi makasih banyak ya masukannya, tetep minta kritiknya dan sarannya ya ^^, review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : iya gak apa-apa bok *jiwa buncis, eh- bencinya keluar* –plak–

Soal Lizzie kamu baca sendiri gih apa yang terjadi padanya –plak–

* * *

"Apa... Lizzie tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Alois dengan wajah horrorya.

**DEG!**

Ya benar Elizabeth, bagaimana Ciel bisa lupa? Dan lagi kalau undangan sudah disebar, kemungkinan besar keluarga Midford juga menerimanya 'kan? Apa yang harus Ciel lakukan, bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan semua ini pada paman, bibi, Elizabath serta calon kakak iparnya? Bagaimana mungkin dia bilang "Aku dipaksa menikah oleh Queen Victoria" tidak mungkin mereka bisa mempercayai alasan konyol begitu, walaupun memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Ciel terasa nyeri, sangat sakit sampai pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang. Alois langsung memegang tubuh Ciel saat Ciel ambruk dari kursinya.

"Ciel! Ciel!" panggil Alois saat sahabatnya tersayangnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Ng..." desah pemuda kelabu itu saat mulai membuka matanya.

"Bocchan, anda sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sebas-" kata-katanya terputus, tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat tentang kejadian sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa aku ada disini Sebastia?!" bentaknya pada sang butler.

"Maafkan saya Bocchan, tapi tadi Tuan Alois bersama butlernya mengantar anda kesini." Jawab sang butler tenang.

"Alois, yang mengantarku?" tanya-nya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Bocchan, selain itu Tuan Alois juga mengatakan kenapa anda bisa jatuh pingsan pada saya" saat mendengar penyebab kenapa dia bisa tidak sadarkan diri, wajah Ciel –pemuda kelabu itu– mendadak murung.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran sang tuan Sebastian pun mulai menceritakan tentang kedatangan sang lady, saat dia menunggu sang tuan.

"Bocchan sebenarnya tadi, sebelum anda kembali Lady Elizabeth mampir kesini" katanya yang sukses membuat Boochan-nya pensaran.

"A... pa?" kata Ciel yang membulatkan matanya.

**Flasback**

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLLL!" teriak seorang gadis blonde saat memasuki mansion tunangannya, bukankah ini hal yang biasa dia lakukan? Jadi jangan heran ya –plak–

"Lady Elizabeth" sapa Sebastian pada sang lady.

"Ciel mana Sebastian?" tanya gadis blonde itu.

"Bocchan sedang pergi, mungkin ketempat tuan Alois" jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu denganmu saja deh" kata sang Lady yang membuat Sebastian bingung.

"Lady, ada perlu apa dengan saya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ish, Sebastian, kok malah pura-pura gitu sih?" tanya Elizabeth yang sukses membuat Sebastian kebingungan Sebastian bertambah.

"Jadi maksud anda?" tanya pelan sang butler Phatomhive itu.

"Kau dan Ciel 'kan akan menikah minggu ini? Aku saja sudah terima undangannya" kata Lady blonde itu dengan riang.

"A... Ap.. pa?" kata Sebastian sambil membulatkan mata dan mulutnya(?).

'Buset dah ni Lady tahu dari mana sih? Jangan-jangan selama ini dia update terus tentang SebaCiel?' batin Sebastian.

"Sebenarnya kemaren ada seorang gadis berkunjung ke mansion kami Sebastian" kata Elizabath mulai menerangkan tentang kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya berubah drastis.

Sebastian mulai mendengarkan penjelasan sang Lady.

"Kemarin itu 'kan ada gadis tepetnya adik dari Earl Grey berkunjung ke mansion kami, katanya dia diutus Queen Victoria" kata Elizabath mulai menceritakan kunjungan sosial(?) sang adik Earl Gray pada Sebastian.

_**Flashback**_

Gadis dengan surai hitam itu memasuki mansion Midford dengan gak elitnya, sama seperti kebiasaan sang kakak, dia menerobos masuk kediaman Midford dengan bergelantungan kayak tarzan dan memecahkan jendela ruang utama mansion itu.

PRANG!

Suara jendela yang pecah itu sukses membuat seisi rumah menoleh padanya. Baru saja Frances Midford ingn menarik pedangnya gadis bersurai hitam itu menahanya.

"Tenanglah Marchioness Frances Midford, saya adalah Pricelia Grey, utusan dari Queen Victoria."

"Apa keperluanmu, sampai menerebos masuk seperti ini!?" tanya Frances Midford yang sudah bersungut-sungut karena kelakuan anak tidak tahu sopan santun ini.

"Santai saja Marshioness, saya hanya ingin menyampaika perintah baginda ratu." Jawabnya yang entah bagaimana duduk disalah satu kursi di ruang itu, tanpa dipersilakan duduk ileh sang tuan rumah.

"Woi bocah ! kami ini bukan 'anjing penjaga ratu' jadi kami tidak bisa diperintah seenaknya! Apa lagi olehmu!" betak anak pertama di rumah itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'bocah' anak **manja**!" jawab Pricelia yang mulai terbawa amarah.

"AP-" belum sempat Edward –anak tertua– menyelesaikan kata-katanya sang ayah memotong kalimatnya.

"Tenanglah Edward, sebaikya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Nona Pricelia ini" kata sang ayah menenangkan anaknya.

"Katakan ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya jauh lebih waras(?) dibanding para lelaki di rumah ini.

"Baiklah tante, berhubung saya juga masih ada keperluan lain, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari baginda ratu. Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Ciel Phantomhive"katanya seraya melirik Elizabeth yang tengah kebingungan.

"Ciel 'kan 'anjing penjaga ratu' bukankah itu hal yang biasa kalu ini ada hubungannya dengan dia"kata Elizabeth yang lebih tepatnya meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sebenarnya ..." Pricelia menjelaskan semua recana ratu.

Seluruh keluarga Midford sukses membulatkan mata serentak(?).

"A... apa?!" tanya Marshioness tidak percaya.

"Be... benarkah?!" tanya Edward dan Elizabeth serentak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak laki-laki setengah baya yang diketahui bernama Alexis Leon Midford.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya keponakanku yang manis itu menikah dengan laki-laki juga" jeritnya yang ternyata seorang fudanshi. Oh ternyata diam-diam dia adalah salah satu fans SebaCiel juga, tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh istrinya.

"Ternyata benar dugaan saya kalau anda adalah salah satu dari kami" jawab Pricelia

Tiga anggota keluarga Midford lainnya hanya bisa ber-cengo ria melihat kelakuaan dari kepala keluarga Midford itu.

Seharian itu kediama Midford ramai oleh jeritan para fujo dan fudan yang bergentayangan disana.

Ternyata sesuai rencana yang telah dirancang hari itu Pricelia mulai meyebarkan virusnya pada keluarga Midford, tentu saja dibantu oleh sang kepala keluarga rumah itu.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Begitulah Sebastian seharian itu kami habiskan untuk yah, kau tau lah." Kata sang Lady yang telah selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Ja... jadi begitu.. ya?" tanya Sebastian yang sungguh tidak habis pikir kalau kepala keluarga Midford ternyata seorang...

'Buset dah tuh anak malah nyebarin virus fujo kekeluarga Midford' batin Sebastian yang kembali teringat akan kelakuaan nista Pricelia.

"Begitulah ^^" jawab Elizabeth riang.

**End of Flashback**

"Begitulah ceritanya Bocchan" kata Sebastian.

Ciel mulai merasa pusing lagi, kali ini dia merasa benar-benar frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya harapannya untuk terlepas dari pernikahan ini hanyalah Elizabeth dan keluarganya, tapi sekarang mereka malah ikut-ikutan jadi fans SebaCiel lagi.

"Bocchan, bukankah anda ingin mencari tahu siapa yang telah menghina keluarga Phantomhive? Anda juga mengatakan bahwa cara tercepat untuk mengetahuinya adalah menjadi 'anjing penjaga' bukankah anda melakukan kontrak dengan saya untuk balas dendam? Kalau anda berhenti disini, hanya karena masalah ini, bukankah itu sangat disayangkan Bocchan?" kata Sebastian, yang tidak diketahui maksud kenapa bia berpidato(?) panjang lebar begitu. Mungkinkah hanya untuk menasehati atau memang ingin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Walau sepertinya itu memang karena dia ingin mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, lihat saja wajah mesumnya itu! Gak wajah gak otak yang sepertinya memang sudah diciptakan untuk menjadi mesum tingkat iblis(?) –plak–.

Ciel terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan memejamkan matanya, sesaat setelah itu, dia kembali membuka mata biru lautya itu.

"Kau benar Sebastian! Apa jadinya kalau kepala keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan misi ini!" katanya angkuh, sepertinya Ciel telah merencanakan 'sesuatu'.

Sekilas Sebastian merasakan suatu firasat buruk namun dia abaikan saja. Sepertinya kau akan menyesal nantinya Sebastian.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haduh kok endingnya gantung terus sih =,=

Chapter depan bakal ada alasan kenapa Elizabeth merestui hubungan mereka.

Tetap tunggu kelanjutanya ya ^^

Terus saya tetap minta masukannya,

Tolong reviewnya ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji sama Ciel Phantomhive punya saya *dibunuh mba Yana* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

summary : Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sebastian pun tiba, tapi sepertinya akan ada masalah yang cukup merepotkan untuknya, bukan hanya masalah mantan tunangan sang 'Bocchan' tapi Bocchan tercintanya ikut menjadi 'biang masalah' untuk-nya.

* * *

Balasan Review

UzumakiKagari : eheheheh makasih ya udh nungguin kelanjutan cerita laknat bin nista ini ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Ichshiroidiamond : heheheh ini sudah update lagi kok ^^ (maaf, ya lama==), entar ada kok pair ClaudAlois-nya, tapi nanti ya ^^

Review lagi ya^^

NonoUnie : ahaha, itu karena kenistaan Pricelia *digampar Pricelia* rencana Ciel itu sebenarnya... eheheheh, baca ajadeh ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Aizzah : makasih Izzah ^^

Sebenarnya Sebas-chan itu Cuma nuruti perintah Ciel makanya dia ngomporin Ciel buat nerima pernikahan mereka, ckckckck dasar butler mesum (di gorok Sebastian).

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari yang telah sang iblis tunggu-tunggu, hari pernikahannya, dengan Bocchan-nya tersayang. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dia pikirkan, sepertinya memang harus dia pikirkan, kata-kata dari mantan tunangan Bocchan-nya ini, memang harus sudah seharusnya menyita pikirannya.

"_Hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan Ciel, Sebastian, aku percayakan Ciel padamu, ..._

_Tapi..._

_Jangan kau pikir aku akan merelakan Ciel begitu saja, aku bersikap seperti ini hanya agar Ciel tidak merasa bersalah padaku. Tapi Sebastian, kalau kau sampai menyakiti Ciel, kupastikan tubuhmua akan tercerai-berai!"_

Kalimat itulah yang sedang Sebastian pikirkan, dia benar-benar takut menyakiti perasaan Bocchan-nya, bukan karena ancama Elizabeth melaikan dia tidak mau melihat raut kesedihan terukir diwajah Bocchan tercintanya itu.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya membahagiakan majikan tercintanya itu.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dikehidupan panjang Sebastian, tapi kok rasanya ada yang aneh? Sebenarnya keanehan apa yang tengah menyelimuti sang iblis pedo ini?

Yah setiap pernikahan pasti ada pendeta yang menikahkan kedua mempelai, tapi kali ini berbeda Sebastian dan Ciel akan menikah di halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive (berhubung Sebastian iblis dan tentunya tidak bisa menikah di dalam gereja, maka dari itu pernikahan diselanggarakan di halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive), namun yang menikahkan mereka bukanlah seorang pendeta yang 'normal' yah, benar yang menikahkan mereka kali ini bukanlah seorang pendeta melainkan si **tukang gali kubur **yang nyentrik bukan main.

Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan shinigami yang doyan ketawa, Undertaker. Kenpa Undertaker bisa jadi pendeta yang menikahkan SebaCiel, oh ternyata saat masih tinggal di dunia Shinigami dia sering menikahkan para shinigami, yang memang bergender laki-laki semua. Karena itulah dia mengajukan diri sebagai pendeta yang akan menikahkan Sebastian dan Ciel saat menerima undangan pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini Sebastian tengah menunggu 'mempelai'-nya di depan altar kematian *di cincang Sebastian* di depan altar pernikahan tentu saja bersama dengan si 'pendeta' yang ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"Hi hi hi hi, akhirnya anda menikah juga, hi hi hi bersama dengan Earl, hi hi hi hi" kata Undertaker sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

"Terima Kasih" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum mesum, membayangkan dia dan Bocchannya sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Sementara segerombolan mahluk berkacamata memasuki halaman belakang mansion Phantomhive itu dengan sangan tidak elit, ada yang berjalan dengan tersoek-soek, ada yang ngesot ada ya-, (kalau diteruskan hal ini akan membahayakan keselamatan saya).

"SEEEBBBBBBYYYYYYY!" teriak okama merah yang –jauh lebih ganteng dibanding okama yang ada di kelas author–*malah curcol* dengan nistanya melompat kearah Sebastian. Dengan mudahnya Sebastian menghindar dari pelukan maut sang okama yang menyebabkan si okama sukses menelan(?) rumput yang mendarat diwajahnya(?).

"Tak kusangka ternyata si **hama** ini menikah dengan makan malamnya" kata jidat lebar kedua setelah Claude.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka senior" kata bocah bersurai pirang berkacamata.

"Sebby, kenapa kau tidak menikah sama aku sih?" tau 'kan siapa yang berkata nista seperti ini?

"Males banget deh gue kalau sama lu, mending elu jadi bujang lapuk aja" kata Sebastian dengan tampag ingin muntahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Will, Sebby jahaaaat~" teriaknya yang sukses medapatkan jitakan tingkat tiga dikepalanya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Beralih dari keributan di halaman belakang, mari kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan sang 'mempelai' lainya(?).

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak pemuda kelabu itu dengan sangat amat teramat keras.

"Aduh Ciel sayang, kau cocok memakai gaun itu" kata perempuan dengan surai coklat dan pakaina yang agak terbuka dibagian kakinya.

"Aku tidak akan memakai pakaian nista ini Nina!" teriak Ciel seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kesal gaun-nya.

"Aduh dear kenapa 'sih kau selalu menolak gaun yang kuberikan?" keluh wanita yang bernama lengkap Nina Hopkins.

"Tentu saja kutolak, aku ini laki-laki Nina! LAKI-LAKI!" teriak Ciel dengan penekanan pada kata 'Laki-laki'.

"Haah~ baiklah Ciel sayang, kau mau kubuatkan pakaian dengan warna apa?" tanya sang desainer.

"Hitam" jawab Ciel datar.

"Apa?! Aduh Ciel sayang ini pernikahan bukan pemakaman!" keluh Nina –lagi.

"Kau buat saja, kalau kubilang hitam ya hitam!" bentak Ciel.

Mau tak mau kalau Ciel sudah seperti ini Nina hanya bisa menurut apa yang diperintahkan Ciel.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Sebbbbyyyyyyyyy! Aku mencintaimu~" rengak wanita jadi-jadian itu saat diseret oleh kedua temannya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Siapa 'sih yang mengundang 'mereka'?!" kata Sebastian seraya memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa menegang.

"Aku" jawab seorang gadis seraya mendekati Sebastian.

"Anda-" belum sempat Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah memotongnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Pricelia Grey, adik dari Earl Charles Grey" katanya seraya tersenyum manis pada Sebastian.

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis, saya sungguh berterima kasih pada anda, karena-" lagi-lagi si gadis nista itu memotong kalimat Sebastian.

"Ya jelaslah, lu 'kan bisa nikah ama majikan lu, karena gue." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih ber-cengo-ria.

'Buset nih bocah bisa baca pikiran orangya, beda banget sama kakaknya' pikir Sebastian.

Tidak lama setelah itu seorang pemuda dengan setelan hitam ditemani oleh pria paruh baya disampingnya memasuki altar pernikahan. Pemuda kelabu itu menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan amat teramat cantik.

Saat mereka sampai di altar, Sebastian pun menjemput mempelainya,dan menghadap altar bersama.

"Hi hi hi hi, sebelum saya hi hi hi hi mulai pernikahan ini hi hi hi hi, adakah yang keberatan hi hi hi hi dengan pernikahan ini? Hi hi hi" katanya dengan penuh tawa.

"AK-!" Grell baru saja akan berteriak, tapi malangnya dia malah disumpal rumput oleh William dan Ronald, yang ada disampingnya.

Alhasil Grell diberikan deathglare penuh cinta oleh para mahluk yang ada disana.

"Hi hi hi pertama paman mesum Sebastian Michaelis hi hi hi bersediakah hi hi hi hi menikah dengan hi hi hi Earl Ciel Phantomhive yang cantik hi hi hi hi, selalu menemani hi hi hi dalam suka dan duka hi hi hi" kata sang tukang gali kubur dengan penuh tawa.

"Saya BERSEDIA" kata Sebastian pada penekanan kata 'bersedia' sepertinya dia mulai kesal karena sang 'pendata' selalu tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Hi hi hi sekarang Earl Ciel Phantomhive yang berpotensi menjadi wanita hi hi hi hi, bersediakah anda menikah dengan si butler hi hi hi mesum Sebastian Michaelis hi hi hi, selalu menemani hi hi hi baik dalam suka maupu hi hi hi hi duka" kata sang pendeta nyentrik.

"Saya bersedia" kata sang Earl amat sangat datar.

"Hi hi hi hi, sekarang silakan cium mempelaimu hi hi hi hi" lanjut sang pedeta.

Wajah Ciel langsung berubah pucat. 'What?!' batinnya.

'Lama banget sih lu, dasar Shinigami tua bangka!' batin Sebastian seraya menarik wajah Ciel.

Ciel yang merasakan sentuhan lembut Sebastian langsung bergidik, pelan namun pasti Sebastian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Ciel, dan dan...

Cup

Kecupan lembut Sebastian sukses mendarat di bibir mungil sang Earl mudanya, hanya short kiss, manun itu sudah cukup membuat Ciel blushing dengan amat teramat dahsyat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~!" teriak para SebaCiel FC saat melihat adegan romantis itu, sementara itu tiga orang nista yang ada dikerumunan para tamu sedang sibuk menyumpal hidung mereka dengan tisu. Kenapa begitu ya? Yah karena mereka memang suka berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' tentang Sebastian dan Ciel. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Queen Victoria, Pricelia dan Alexis, (ckckckckck).

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sebbbbbbyyyyyy! Kenapa ?! kenapa Sebby?! Kenapa kau khianati aku Sebby!" tau 'kan siapa yang berteriak nista begini.

Pricelia yang kesal karena ritualnya(?) diganggu oleh setan merah, langsung melemparkan pedang kewajah okama merah itu. Nyaris saja Grell kehilangan wajahnya(?) kalau dia tidak menghindar.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Ciiiiiiiieeeeeeeeellllllllla aaaaaaaaaaa~" dasah anak pirang yang tengah bergelantungan di jidat lebar(?) sang butler *di bunuh Alois + Claude*

"Alois Trancy! Gue ini cowok! Gak usah deh nambah-nambahin nama gue!" sungut Ciel yang merasa terhina karena dipanggil dengan nama perempuannya(?).

"Ais Ciel! Tenang dong aku 'kan kesini untuk mengucapka selamat ckckckck, masa kau memperlakukan tamu begini?" kata Alois sok bijak, kali ini bukan Ciel yang marah, tapi Sebastianlah yang merasa kesal, karena melihat matahari yang telah terbagi dua(?).

"Heh Claude! Singkirin dong jidat lu tuh!" katanya sambil menutupi matanya dari sinar ultra violet yang dihasilkan oleh jidat Claude.

"Wah parah lu Seb, baru aja kawin, udah ngajakin gue berantem, ckckckck, dewasa dong Seb, majikan lu aja dewasa masa lu enggak, dilihat dari wajah lu aja Seb, sebenarnya lu lebih cocok jadi ayah-nya dibandingkan 'pasangan'-nya." Claude pun ikut angkat kak- bicara.

"APA?! DASAR JIDAT LEBAR!" balas Sebastian.

"OM MESUM PEDO!" Claude 'pun tidak mau kalah.

Sementara Sebastian tengah adu mulut dengan Claude, Ciel mulai menceritakan rencananya.

"Alois, aku ingin mengerjai Sebastian nih" kata Ciel sambil tetap menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan 'awas-kau-nanti-kubalas-!'

"Eh?! Kau masih kesal padanya? Bukannya kalian baru menikah" tanya Alois yang mulai kebingungan dengan sikap sang teman.

"Aku kesal karena dia memaksaku untuk menikah! Aku akan membalasnya, tapi bagaimana caranya?!" kata Ciel penuh kemarahan karena tidak bisa menemukan cara unntuk membalas kelakuan butler miliknya itu.

"Aku punya ide!" sela gadis denga rambut blonde sukses mengagatkan Ciel dan Alois.

"Lizzie!" pekik Alois dan Ciel.

"Hai Ciel, selamat ya ^^

Kyaaaaaaaaaa tadi itu keren sekaliii!" kata Elizabeth dengan riangnya.

"Te..terima kasih" jawab Ciel dengan wajah blushing yang imut sangat.

"Apa yang kau maksud Liz, dengan kau punya ide?" tanya Alois yang mulai penasaran dengen ide 'nista'-nya Elizabeth.

"Jujur saja, aku lumayan kesal dengan Sebastian! Karena dia sudah merebut tunanganku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka, hanya kesal saja, dan aku ibgin membuat Sebastian kehilangan mukanya(?) di depan kita semua! Khu khu khu" kata Elizabeth lengkap denga seringai iblisnya.

"Jadi begini..." elizabeth mulai menerangkan rencana nistanya.

Seketika aura disekitar tiga bocah itu berubah menjadi hitam. Sementara itu dua iblis yang tengah adu mulut hanya bisa melongo melihat keadaan tiga bocah yang tengah tertawa seperti setan.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Malam hari setelah pesta pernikahan yang menguras tenaga Ciel dan Sebastian memasuki kamarnya, wajah kusut Ciel yang imut semakin membuat jantung Sebastian ingin meloncat, siapa juga yang tidak berdebar saat melihat pasangannya memasuki kamar dengan tampang lelah nan menggoda. Apalagi yang saat ini terlihat seperti itu adalah Ciel, pujaan hati Sebastian yang imut bin unyu. Pikiran-pikira nista Sebastian berterbanga kesana kemari dikepalanya, wajah yang sudah terlihat mesum terlihat semakin mesum saat melihat tuannya membaringkan diri diranjang yang telah berhiaskan kelopak mawar. Sungguh romantis keadaan kamar mereka saat ini. *author ngiri sama Sebas-chan*

Namun saat Sebastian menyentuh Ciel –niatnya sih pengen ngebantuin gantiin bajunya Ciel. Namun Ciel segera menepis tanga Sebastian dan melemparkan bajunya ke wajah mesum Sebastain serta mengambil gaun tidurnya dan berusaha memakainya sendiri.

"Bocchan, anda kenapa?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang masih sibuk mengancing bajunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" bentak Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Bocchan, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda..." jawab Sebastian dengan wajah yang tidak beraturan(?).

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?! Kau pernah menyentuh gadis sirkus itu 'kan!?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

"Maafkan saya Bocchan, saat itu yang ada dipikiran saya hanyalah menyelesaikan perintah anda, karena saat itu saya dihalangi oleh shinigami berjidat lebar itu." Jawan Sebastian seraya berlutut dihadapan sang tuan.

"Apa kau akan lakukan apapun, kalau kuperintahkan?!" tanya Ciel yang masih meninggikan suaranya.

"Yes my lord" jawab Sebastian.

"Apapun?" tanya Ciel yang ingin mendapatkan kepastian yang lbih.

"Tentu saja Bocchan, apapun yang Bocchan inginkan" jawab Sebastian penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau kuperintahkan kau untuk menghabisi dirimu sendiri, apakau akan melakukannya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau itu kehendak Bocchan, saya akan melakukannya" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." kata Ciel yang mulai menunjukan senyum iblisnya, sepertinya 'iblis'-nya sudah termakan umpannya.

"Sebastian ini perintah!" lanjutnya.

Terlihat wajah penasaran Sebastian yang membuat seringai Ciel makin lebar.

"Mulai detik ini, kau adalah UKE!"

CETAR!

Seketika itu juga kilat menyambar ditubuh Sebastian.

"A..ap..pa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ahahaha

Kenapa ceritanya jadi makin gaje ya?

Ehehehe, tolong kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Bocchannya, apa yang akan dilakuka Sebastian pada Ciel? Dan apa masalah baru yang diciptakan sang Bocchan?

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

UzumakiKagari : wah saya juga gak tau kepikiran darimana dapat ide itu, tau-tau ngelintas begitu aja –plak-

Makash ya atas Reviewnya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

anon the fujo : ahahaha, saya juga mikir gimana Ciel yang unyu bin imut(?) yang notabene-nya uke banget bisa jadi seme-nya Sebas, ah tapi Ciel punya cara tersendiri buat menyiksa butler iblisnya itu

kekekeke *dibacok Sebastian*

hehehe makas ya ^^ review lagi ya ^^

minaaa : hahaha gak pa-pa, 'uke' itu istilah buat cowo yang kecewe-cewean dalam sebuah hubungan sesama cowo, yah bisa dibilang 'uke' itu cewe versi cowo *benar gak ya –plak-?*

makasih, review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : hehehe, makasih ya ^^

saya juga entah kenapa kepikiran gimana jadinya kalau Sebastian jadi uke, secara dia selalu jadi seme dimana pun berada(?) yah sekali-sekali lah Sebas-chan ngerasain jadi uke-nya Ciel *digeplak Sebastian*

hehehe makasih ^^ review lagi ya ^^

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : kalo ini bukan humor, aku bisa bayangin gimana wajah Sebas-chan *bayangin ampe gak bisa napas*

Hehehehe makasih ya review-nya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Sebastian ini perintah!" lanjutnya.

Terlihat wajah penasaran Sebastian yang membuat seringai Ciel makin lebar.

"Mulai detik ini, kau adalah UKE!"

CETAR!

Seketika itu juga kilat menyambar ditubuh Sebastian.

"A..ap..pa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Semantara itu lima orang nista yang tengah mengintip dari luar kamar kebesara(?) Sebastian dan Ciel, tengah terkik geli melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Hi hi hi, lucu sekali, kalian lihat wajah Sebastian saat Ciel menahan kata-katanya" kata sigadis nista nan biadab Pricelia.

"Kau benar Pricelia sayang" sambung sinenek peyon Queen Victoria.

"Keponakanku tersayang kau telah menjadi seme yang baik" kata Alexis yang sepertinya senang akan kelakuan keponakannya.

"Khu khu khu sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Lizzie" Alois juga ikut angkat bicara.

"Ya kalian semua benar, dan semuanya akan tahu tentang semua ini. Khi khi khi" tawa Elizabeth yang terlihat kesenangan sambil memegang kamera film (memangnya zaman pemerintahan Queen Victoria ada yang namanya kamera film, baikalah untuk kepentingan cerita anggap saja ada ya ^^).

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sebastian yang diperintahakan oleh Ciel untuk berbelanja, merasa risih akan tatapan para orang yang dia kenal.

"IH Sebby, tidak kusangka ternyata kau menjadi uke-nya sibocah" kata seorang yang gendernya tidak jelas sambil merangkul lengan seorang pria berkacamata dan berjidat lebar yang tak lain tak bukan adalah William Teh eS. Eh-salah ehem- maksudnya William T. Spears.

'_Apa? Dari mana mahluk nista ini tahu tebtang kejadian tadi malam?!'_ bati sebastian yang masih mempertahankan wajah cool-nya.

(Author : aduh Bas, lu kan udah dijadiin uke sama Bocchan lu, udah terima aja deh –plak-)

"Heh, tidak kusangka ternyata kau hama yang sial, punya SEME seorang bocah ckckck, kau lupa pakai dastermu" kata teh es berjidat lebar.

"Ap-?!" belum sempat Sebastian meberikan pembelaan diri seseorang telah menginterupsi kata-kata berharga-nya(?).

"Sudahlah Sebastian kami telah melihat semuanya kemarin malam" potong Seorang pria yang jidatnya tidak kalah terangnya dari seorang William T. Spears.

Sebastian sungguh merutuki dirinya, mimpi apa dia semalam, sampai-sampai bisa melihat tiga matahari, menyinari mata indahnya(?) dipagi hari yang harusya dia habiskan bersama Bocchan tercintanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian penuh kebingungan dan entah bagaimana dia mengambil kacamata hitam dari seorang pria yang menggunakan kalung dari kertas dan bertuliskan, 'tukang pijat keliling' (?!). (Author : parah lu Bas, masa nyolong kacamata tukang pijat keliling? Kualat entar lu Bas).

"Ahahaha, kau tahu Sebastian tadi malam kami mengintip malam pertama kalian, kami merekam apa yang terjadi disana, kami sih berharap ada 'sesuatu' yang seru, tapi ternyata, kau malah dijadikan 'uke' oleh Ciel. Ckckckck" kata Alois sok bijak. (Author : alah Al, bukannya lu juga ngikutin rencana ini? Gak usah sok suci deh, yg biasanya dirape ama Claude juga. Alois : berengsek lu tor, ngapain bongkar-bongkat rahasia gue! Gue sambit juga lu!).

"Ja... jadi, kalian..." Sebastian tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena saking syok atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Entah kenapa wajah Sebastian langsung berubah, sepertinya ia sangat marah. Sebastian yang marah langsung berlari pulang kerumah, dilupakannya belanjaan yang diperintahkan majikannya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu di masion Phantomhive terlihatlah empat orang anak sedang minum teh bersama.

"Aku dan Claude sudah memberi tahu Sebastian kalau kami semua melihat dia dijadikan uke olehmu" lapor anak laki-laki berambut pirang pada tiga anak yang lain.

"Sepertinya rencana mempermalukan butler mesummu itu berhasil Earl Phantomhive" puji gadis nistab yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Pricelia.

"Ini semua berkat ide Lizzie" balas Ciel.

"Bukannya ini karena aktingmu Ciel" Lizzie pun ikut memuji sang mantan tunangannya.

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar sukses membuat anak-anak yang sedang asyik tertawa itu menoleh, pada siapa orang yang tengah lancang mengganggu acara mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati Sebastianlah yangbtelah mengganggu acara mereka.

Terlebih lagi saat melihat wajah garang Sebastian, empat mahluk yang tengah minum teh itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan wajah pucat pasi mereka.

"Jadi ini hanya akal-akalan kalian? Para bocah?!" kata Sebastian yang tengah berjalan mendekati Ciel yang mematung ditempat duduknya.

Sementara Ciel yang tegah mematung, tiga anak lainnya tengah berpelukan dan merapat kedinding guna menghindari amukan sibutler iblis.

'_Gawat! Sebastian ngamuk!"_ pikir semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sebastian semakin memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Ciel.

DEG!

Rasanya Ciel ingin lari, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Kakinya lemas, badannya gemetaran, wajahnya yang pucat kian memucat seiring singkatnya jaraknya dengan sag iblis.

Kini Sebastian telah berada di depan Ciel.

"Bocchan akan saja ajarkan bagaimana caraya menjadi **seme**" katanya seraya menunjukan seringai mesumnya.

Ciel yang ketakutan hanya bisa memejamkan mataya erat-erat, sementara itu tiga mahluk yang tengah meringkuk dipojok hanya bisa berharap agar Ciel bisa selamat dari serangan iblis mesum yang sedang berdiri didepan Ciel.

Sepertinya Sebastian sudah tidak sabar 'melahap' 'seme' yang ada dihadapannya ini. Setelah merasakan luapan hasrat yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Sebastian langsung menarik Ciel guna mendekatkan wajahnya degan sang tuan. Dan menciumnya lembut.

Ciel tersetak dan membuka matanya,dilihatnya wakah sang butler begitu dekat dengannya. Ciel juga merasakan sentuhan hangat pada bibir mungilnya. Sentuhan yang lembut selembut kue yang sering dihidangkan oleh sang butler.

'_Jadi seperti ini rasanya ciuman?'_ pikir Ciel, sepertinya dia mulai menikmati sentuhan lembut Sebastian.

Sebastian mulai meminta lebih, lidah terlatihnya mulai diketuk-ketukannya pada bibir Ciel mencoba meminta izin untuk menjelajah lebuh jauh. Ciel yang entah sadar atau tidak, mulai membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan emas yang tidak mungkin dilewatkan Sebastian, langsung saja Sebastian melesatkan lidahnya, menjelajah mulut Ciel. Menghisap, melumat bibir mungil Ciel, yang menhasilkan desahan-desahan manis dari Ciel

"ngghh~" desah Ciel manis.

Sementara dua mahluk itu tengah berciuman, tiga bocah ditambah satu mahluk gentayangan (baca : author) tengah memegangi hidung masing-masing guna menahan lautan(?) darah yang mengalir dari sana.

Berhubung author dan tiga bocah lainnya, punya penyakit anemia. Mereka memutuskan meninggalkan dua orang yang tengah mesra-mesranya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Gila tuh Sebas, bisa-bisanya dia nyium Ciel didepan kita para bocah nan polos" kata Alois yang entah mengapa jadi kesal akan tindakan Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Huhf! Sial aku mimisan, gk elit banget sih!" protes Elizabeth pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa adegan tadi masih kurang" kata si gadis nista Pricelia.

'_Buset! Ni anak parah banget sih!'_ itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Alois dan Elizabeth.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"Sebastian..." kata Ciel saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman panasnya.

"Ya Bocchan?" jawab Sebastian seraya memamerkan seringai mesumnya.

"Aku tidak terima akan apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" bentak Ciel pada Sebastian (author : aduh Ciel bukannya tadi kau menikmatinya?!)

"Bo...Bocchan, bukankah tadi, anda juga menikmatinya?" bela Sebastian, sepertinya dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku tidak suka!" bentak Ciel sekali lagi.

"A.. apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda memaafkan saya Bocchan" jawab Sebastian, tanpa pikir panjang, sepertinya kali ini dia akan mendapatkan kesulitan yang lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hn, apa ya..." kata Ciel sambil memasang wajah iblisnya, sepertinya dia mendapatkan ide yang lebih bagus untuk mempermalukan Sebastian.

"Sebastian, ini perintah..." lanjut Ciel, firasat buruk makin menggentayangi otak Sebastian.

"Selama satu hari penuh, besok..." Ciel mulai menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajah Sebastian semakin memucat.

"Kau harus memakai DASTER IBU-IBU!" yap, perintah Ciel telah selesai, kalau Sebastian adalah manusia maka dia akan merasakan ruh-nya seakan keluar dari tubuhnya. (ckckckck, Sebastian kenapa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman sih? Kenapa kau selalu terjebak akan rencana busuk Ciel sih? apa itu karena kau begitu mencintai Ciel?).

Alhasil Sebastian membeku ditempat dak tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ahahahaha akhirnya kelar juga, maaf ya updatenya lama, dan ceritanya masih pendek ^^

Yap saya gak akan banyak bacot karena Sebastian sudah bersiap mau ngebacok saya, saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^ *ngacir sebelum dibacok Sebas-chan*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian balas dendam! Dia sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk mengerjai tuannya.

* * *

Balasan Review :

UzumakiKagari : ahahahaha, kayaknya dSebas-chan cinta banget deh sama Ciel, makanya dia iya-iya mulu

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

fetwelve : tenang seperti yang saya janjikan dichap ini Ciellah yang bakal menderita *digeplak Ciel*

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : hahahaha, bener kasian banget Sebas-chan mesti nurutin semua perintah masternya.

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : itu ide yang saya dapet dari percakapan saya sama teman saya hehehe, kalau saya malah ngebayangin gimana kaki-nya Sebas-chan pake daster *gak sanggup nahan ketawa*

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Aizzah : ahahaha, masih kurang sadis ya? Chap kali ini kenistaan Sebas-chan bakal lebih sadis lagi kok *digampar*

Iya pas maksa Ciel buat kissu, Sebastian jadi seme, maklum lah Ciel kan masih kecil dan polos mana bisa ngerti dia tentang begituan

Soal mereka semua bakal ada disini, jadi baca aja ya hoh hoh hoh

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Wiwitaku : ahaha tenang saja bakal ada kejutan nanti, saya juga gak tega ngeliat Sebastian jadi uke-nya Ciel *ditanok Ciel

Hehehehe, makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Sebastian, ini perintah..." lanjut Ciel, firasat buruk makin menggentayangi otak Sebastian.

"Selama satu hari penuh, besok..." Ciel mulai menggantungkan kalimatnya, wajah Sebastian semakin memucat.

"Kau harus memakai DASTER IBU-IBU!" yap, perintah Ciel telah selesai, kalau Sebastian adalah manusia maka dia akan merasakan ruh-nya seakan keluar dari tubuhnya. (ckckckck, Sebastian kenapa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman sih? Kenapa kau selalu terjebak akan rencana busuk Ciel sih? apa itu karena kau begitu mencintai Ciel?).

Alhasil Sebastian membeku ditempat dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ciel pun berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih mematung ditengah ruangan.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Berjam-jam kemudian barulah Sebastian sadar, dan ternyata hari sudah menunjukan jam 7 pagi, dan Sebastian belum sempat menyiapkan gaun (baca : daster) yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya.

"Bagaimana saya mendapatkan daster ya?" gumam Sebastian seraya berpikir dimana dia bisa mendapatkan (nyolong) gaun (daster) yang diperintahkan tuannya.

"Khu khu khu, uhuk uhuk uhuk" tawa nista seorang wanita yang dilanjutkan dengan suara batuknya sendiri, karena keselek lalat yag disebabkan oleh tawanya yang terlalu lebar –plak–

"Siapa itu!" bentak Sebastian yang merasakan kedatangan seorang penyusup.

"Hohohoho, kau tidak mengenaliku rupanya kepala batu!" jawab suara nista tersebut dan keluarlah seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang 'sangat amat teramat mengenaskan' keluar dari semak belukar yang ada diluar jendela ruangan tempat Sebastian bersemedi(?).

"Nina Hopkins? Apa yang anda lakukan disitu?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah kebingungan yang tidak kalah imutnya dari bintang iklan favorit author (Kimmy).

"Khu khu khu" tawa –lagi– sepertinya dia tidak takut mulutnya bakal dimasukin lalat.

"Apa kau sedang membutuhkan gaun? Aku bisa membuatkanya untukmu ^^" katanya seraya membuka jendela dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut (author : hmm, rupanya Nina punya berbakat jadi maling ya, Nina : diam lu, ngapain lu ngebongkar-bongkar rahasia gue?!)

"Ya, kebetulan saya membutuhkan gaun daster yang biasa dipakai ibu-ibu" kata Sebastian, yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"WHAT THE-! Daster?! Memangnya kau mau oprasi gender?!" jerit Nina, oh ternyata Nina tidak ikut dalam acara nobar malam pertama SebaCiel yang diselenggarakan oleh Ciel dan lima orang nista lainnya (Queen Victoria, Alexis, Pricelia, Alois, dan Elizabeth) dikarenakan pada kemarin malam, setelah menghadiri resepsi pernikahan SebaCiel Nina pergi untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan bintang iklan favorit author –plak–

"Jadi apa kau bisa membuatnya Nina?" tanya Sebastian sambil memutar matanya.

"Hmm bisa sih hanya saja..." kata Nina yang mulai menimbang-nimbang, seraya melihat Sebastian dari bawah ke atas berulang-ulang.

"Hanya saja apa?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai menatap tajam pada Nina.

"Hmm, aku hanya bisa membuatkan daster yang tidak terlalu panjang, mengingat ukuran tubuhmu yang tinggi. Jadi aku hanya bisa membuatnya sepuluh sentimeter dibawah lutut, kurasa itu cukup untuk–mempernalukan–mu" Jelas Nina.

Berhubung Sebastian sudah tidak memiliki waktu dia setuju saja akan gaun yang akan dibuat oleh Nina.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu diruang tengah mansion Phantomhive tengah ramai dengan kedatangan para pelayan yang pergi ke India guna membantu Prince Soma dan butler-nya, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan mengapa Sebastian mengirim 4 pelayan ke India untuk menyusul Prince Soma sehari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, Sebastian hanya tidak ingin mereka (3 idiot + Tanaka) mengacaukan pernikahannya.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeellllll~ maafkan kakak karena kemarin kakak tidak bisa menhadiri acara pernikahanmu~" teriak Prince Soma seraya mendekap (mencengkram) Ciel.

"Hen.. tika..an!" bentak Ciel seraya melepaskan pelukan maut Prince Soma.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya!" bentak Ciel lagi.

"Hweeeeeeeeeeee maaf Ciel~ kakak tidak sengaja~" desah soma yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri (berhubung kaki Ciel mulus a.k.a gk punya bulu kaki –plak–)

"Bo..bocchan, se... se..lamat ya..." kata Mey-rin sang maid yang tidak lupa gaya kikuknya, yang gak ketulungan(?)

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Mey-rin saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah~ Mey-rin sayang~ aku merindukanmu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" desah wanita, ya wanita dengan rambut keriting gantung dengan warna coklat.

"Ni..Nina!" jerit Mey-rin ketika dirasakannya pelukan Nina yang semakin erat.

Mari kita tinggalkan para wanita yang kelewat aneh itu.

"Bocchan~ selamat ya ^^" kata Finnian sang gardener.

"selamat Bocchan" kata Bard sikoki mengagumkan (oke sepertinya mata author agak bermasalah).

"Hoh hoh hoh" tau 'kan siapa yang tertawa tenang(?) seperti ini ^^

"Maaf Tuan Ciel, Sebastian dimana ya? Saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya" kata Agni.

"Ng... mungkin sebentar lagi dia muncul" kata Ciel

Tepat saja, beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian orang yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang yang ada disana muncul mengenakan–

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Sebastian

–pakaian yang sangat menggiurkan(?) kali ini Sebastian memakai daster yang modelnya bisa disebut dress (karena author gak sanggup ngebayangin Sebastian pake daster ibu-ibu) pakaian terusan bermodel pelaut dengan terusan rok lima sentimeter dibawah lutut (ternyata Nina juga mengubah pikirannya ckckckc).

Entah kenapa orang-orang yang ada jadi merasakan cairan nista keluar dari hidung mereka, penampilan Sebastian benar-benar menggiurkan,bahkan bulu kaki-nya pun berhasil dia tutupi dengan kaus kaki selutunya (malah ngebahas bulu kaki lagi). Rambunya dibiarkan seperti biasa, namun entah kenapa Sebastian terlihat sangat cantik dengan daster-nya.

"Se...Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bocchan" kata Sebastian seraya tersenyum manis pada Ciel.

Dapat Ciel rasakan sekarang pasti wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebastian yang menyadari akan keadaan Ciel terus saja menggodanya, sepertinya ia bersyukur bisa memakai daster buatan Nina karena dia bisa melihat ekspresi yang sangat jarang terjadi pada majikannya ini.

"Bocchan bagaimana penampilan saya?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah menggoda. Yang ditanya hanya bisa ber-blushing-ria.

"Sebbyyyyyyyyyy kau cantik sekali, jadilah uke-ku" kata si banci nista yang tiba-tiba menjadi pria maco(?).

"APA KAU BILANG?!" jawab Ciel yang tiba-tiba jadi garang.

Sepertinya tanpa Ciel sadari dia juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Sebastian, terbukti akan kemarahanya pada Grell yang mencoba menggoda Sebastian.

"Ah bocah kenapa kau marah? Bukannya kau tidak menyukai Sebby?" kata Grell yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel.

"Menjauhlah dari Bocchan!" kata Sebastian seraya membanting Grell kelantai, wow sepertinya Sebastian lupa akan keadaan dirinya (dia 'kan uke, tapi kenapa jadi marah liat Grell dekat-dekat Ciel? Ckckckck).

"Se..Sebastian?" sekali Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bocchan sepertinya saya memang tidak pantas menjadi uke, maafkan saya" kata Sebastian dengan wajah sedih.

"Ti... tidak ma... masalah Sebastian" bantah Ciel, sekarang sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk Sebastian balas dendam.

"Bocchan, maukah anda mengabulkan permintaan saya?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah memelas, dan suara yang bikin author merinding.

"Apapun itu Sebastian, apapun aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" kata Ciel dengan amat teramat mantap, sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah masuk jebakan Sebastian.

"Baiklah Bocchan ayo ikut saya" kata Sebastian seraya menarik Ciel keruangan kosong.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hayooo

Pada mikir apa hayo –plak–

Oke bagi yang penasaran akan apa yang diperbuat Sebastian pada Ciel, silakan tunggu chap depan ya *digampar*

Saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, siapkan tisu dan peti Undertaker(?), cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing, munculnya binatang piaraan & iklan kesukaan author, DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : "Se...Sebasti..an a..ap..pa yang ingin ka..u lakukan" kata Ciel yang memandang takut pada Sebastian.

* * *

Balasan Reviews :

fetwelve : ahahaha, hal yang gak terduga bakal terjadi disini ^^

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

UzumakiKagari : hahahaha, kita lihat kali ini kamu bakal nangis lagi atto enggak –plak–

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Aizzah : hahahaha Ciel mah suka banget sama Sebas-chan, cuma sok jual mahal aja –plak–

Ahahaha kayaknya chap ini bakal gek normal lagi deh #bangga

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Wiwitaku : hehehehe makasih ya sudah review lagi ^^

Yak chap kali ini imajinasi anda bakal diuji lagi hoh hoh hoh

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantohive : chap kali ini bakal banyak kejutannya loh ^^

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : waaa itu daster kucing saya kenapa direbut(?!) –plak–

hahahahaha makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Bocchan sepertinya saya memang tidak pantas menjadi uke, maafkan saya" kata Sebastian dengan wajah sedih.

"Ti... tidak ma... masalah Sebastian" bantah Ciel, sekarang sepertinya saat yang tepat untuk Sebastian balas dendam.

"Bocchan, maukah anda mengabulkan permintaan saya?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah memelas, dan suara yang bikin author merinding.

"Apapun itu Sebastian, apapun aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" kata Ciel dengan amat teramat mantap, sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah masuk jebakan Sebastian.

"Baiklah Bocchan ayo ikut saya" kata Sebastian seraya menarik Ciel keruangan kosong.

Sesampainya diruang kosong Sebastian mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa aba-aba dari sang majikan. Dan sekali lagi sampai author ngeluarin sifat malas ngetiknya(?) Sebastian lagi-lagi tanpa diperintahkan sang tuan, membuka baju dress-nya didepan Ciel a.k.a majikan a.k.a 'istri' –plak–

Ya dapat kalian lihat saudara-saudari setanah, sebangsa, sesungai(?), selaut(?) bulu kaki Sebastian yang menggoda iman author(?) sehingga menyebabkan author pengen nyabutin tuh bulu kaki (Sebastian : wew, enak aja lu, pengen nyabutin bulu kaki gue, entar gue gak hebat lagi(?), Ciel : perasaan dari kemarin ni anak mikirin bulu kaki mulu ckckckck).

Bagi yang punya penyakit anemia, diharap jangan baca paragraf dibawah ini!

Karena author gak bakalan bertanggung jawab kalau nanti kalian berakhir dirumah sakit(?!)

(Ciel : banyak bacot lu! Gue bacok juga nih!, author : ampun Ciel yang unyu-unyu kayak anak ayam saya –plak–)

Yah dapat terlihat tubuh kekar Sebastian yang tengah memakai boxer bermotif wajah Ciel *author ngakak guling-guling*

"Bocchan..." panggil Sebastian dengan suara yang super menggoda sehingga membuat readers kelepek-kelepek, kayak ikan yang dimakan kucing author.

GLEK!

Kali ini Ciel merasakan firasat buruk yang tiada tara buruknya(?).

"Bocchan..." sekali lagi semuanya (readers : plis deh gak usah ber tela-tela), baiklah, sekali lagi *dilempar panci* baiklah-baiklah saya mengalah. Ehem- panggil Sebastian–sekalilagi–dengan suara yang sangat menggoda, sambil terus mendekat pada Ciel.

"Se...Sebasti..an a..ap..pa yang ingin ka..u lakukan" kata Ciel yang memandang takut pada Sebastian, seraya mundur beberapa langkah.

Acara maju mundur SebaCiel pun terhenti bersamaan dengan terhentinya langkah kepala keluarga Phantomhive mini itu(?).

"Bocchan, saya hanya ingin mengambil janji anda" kata Sebastian masih dengan tubuh setengah telanjang yang mengenakan boxer bermotif wajah Ciel.

"Ja.. janji? Ja.. jadi kau, kau akan memakan jiwaku sekarang?" tanya Ciel yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit tenang.

"Tentu saja bukan Bocchan, bukankah anda telah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan saya?" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum yang masih menggoda.

Tiba-tiba tanpa disangka oleh siapa pun, termasuk Gayus Tambunan(?)–

"Aku beri satu permintaan!"

–sepenggal iklan yang author sukapun muncul. Dan hasilnya author pun digebukin readers.

Yak kembali ke cerita

"A.. apa?" tanya Ciel yang entah kenapa jadi gugup sekaligus takut –lagi.

"Bocchan maukah anda..." tanya Sebastian yang telah sukses menampilkan wajah mesumnya. (author : keluar juga tuh wajah aslinya.)

"Ma.. mau apa?" tanya Ciel sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap saat membuka mata si butler sialan, yang lebih ngejengkelin dibanding anak kucing piaraan author yang suka nguber-nguber anak ayam piaraan author.

"Memakai kostum ini!" Seru Sebastian dengan riangnnya, sambil melambai-lambaikan kostum kucing yang unyu bin imut didepan wajah Ciel.

"A..APA?!" tanya Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tadi, saat Nina membuatkan saya daster, saya minta dibuatkan pakaian kucing hitam dengan ukuran tubuh Bocchan" jawab Sebastian, lagi-lagi dengan wajah ceria + mesum.

"Aku menolak!" bantah Ciel.

"Bocchan bukankah tadi anda telah berjanji? Bukankah kepala keluarga Phantomhive tidak boleh melanggar janji?" yak kali ini Sebastian tidak lupa menyertakan seringai kemenangannya.

"Ukh!

Baiklah, tapi untuk apa kau melepas pakaianmu?!

Apa kau mau-" Ciel seketika menutup mulutnya pakai tangan author *author ditimpuk Ciel* eh- salah maksudnya pakai tangannya sendiri, dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat busuk(?!)

"Maaf Bocchan, saya tidak terbiasa memakai dress.." lagi-lagi –lagi– seringai mesum Sebastian muncul dan membuat aut- oke, oke silakan bunuh author sebelum ocehannya menjalar(?) kemana-mana.

"Memangnya apa yang anda pikirkan Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan seringai mesum yang ehem-

"Su... sudah! Cepat serahkan kostumnya!" perintah Ciel yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Baiklah Bocchan?" kata Sebastian

**~OoO~**

* * *

Yak kali ini Sebastian keluar dari ruangan kosong, yang tentu saja sudah memakai pakaian butler kebanggaannya. Ayolah gak mungkin kan seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang cool abis keluar hanya mengenakan boxer andalannya(?)

Grell yang melihat Sebastian yang telah berubah menjadi laki-laki tulen lagipun(?) bersiap akan menerjang Sebastian. Namun sungguh malang nasib-nya, (hadus Grell kok dari pertama muncul sampai sekarang kau masih sial saja?) lagi-lagi –lagi– Grell dengan nistanya mendaratkan ciuman mautnya pada lantai yang tidak berdosa, sungguh kalau lantai itu bisa berbicara, dia pasti akan menyumpahi Grell dengan sumpah serapahnya serapah(?).

"Se... sebastian ma... mana Bocchan?" tanya May-rin, terlihat rona merah diwajahnya, oh rupanya May-rin juga seorang fujo, yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

"Oh Bocchan, sebentar lagi dia akan keluar, Bocchan anda telah ditunggu" panggil Sebastian seraya memandang kebelakang.

Semua orang yang ada disana ikut menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah sebuah kepala bersurai kelabu dengan kupin kucing berwarna hitam.

Yak sekali lagi buat yang anemia tolong jangan baca paragraf dibawah ini, nanti kalian akan berakhir seperti author yang terbaring di peti Undertaker(!)

Gumpalan kepala itu mulai menujukan rupa-nya yang terbilang sangat imut. Terlihatlah anak lelaki mungil, yang tengah merona sana sini, mengenakan pakaian yang wow! *author koprol sambil bilang wow!*

Pakaian atasnya dimana tidak berlengan kiri (saya tidak pandai mengungkapkanya) dan berlengan sejari disebalah kanannya. Baju atasan tersebut hanya berukuran sampai dada sang pemuda kelabu dan tentu saja mengekpos pusar pemuda yang seksi sangat itu. Sedangkan pakaian bawahnya mengenakan rok mini lima belas sentimeter diatas lutut dan tentusaja dengan ekor yang entah bagaimana bisa digerakkan kesana sini. Oh satu lagi pemuda kelabu itu juga mengenakan kalung yang biasa dikenakan kucing-kucing(?) yang bertuliskan nama si empunya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Sebastian' ya nama Sebastian-lah yang tertera disana.

Oke berhubung saya bukanlah orang yang pandai mendeskrifsikan pakaian jadi cukup sampai disitu dulu, dan silakan readers bayangkan sendiri ya ^^ *dibantai readers*

"Ci.. Ci..." Alois tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sudah pingsan kehabisan darah(?)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~

Manis-nya~ ^^" teriak keluarga nista (keluarga Midford) + nenek dan gadis nista.

Sementara sang adik tengah teriak-teriak nista sang kakat (Charles Grey) hanya bisa makan rumput(?) saking kesalnya karena penampilan Ciel sukses menarik perhatian Charles Phipps.

Lalu Soma, Angni, Lau dan 3 pelayan idiot hanya bisa mangap-mangap plus melotot memandangi pemandangan langka tersebut.

"Hoh hoh hoh" nah yang ini malah duduk tenang sambil minum teh.

Lalu para Shinigami sukses mengalirkan air suci(?) dari hidung + mulut mereka(?)

Sebenarnya Ronald ingin sekali meggoda Ciel namun karena disampingnya ada si Sebastian dia mengurungkan niatnya, daripada dia harus bonyok seperti Grell.

Eh tunggu author lupa, Grell! Bagaimana keadaan Grell ya? Dan, dan, dan ternyata!

Ya Tuhan ternyata Grell tengah ber-blushing-ria, bukan pada Sebastian melainkan pada Ciel?! Ciel saudara-saudari, Ciel! Apa Grell telah jatuh cinta pada Ciel?!

"Ciel Phantomhive maukah kau hidup bersama denganku" kata Grell seraya tersenyum kearah Ciel.

Seketika itu juga seluruh penghuni kediaman Phantomhive tersadar dari aktivitas mereka(?)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Hoh hoh hoh"

**To be Continued**

* * *

Wa wa wa!

Saya benar-benat tdak menyangka bakal ngebuat yang kayak gini.

Nah bagaimana-kah menurut kalian semua? ^^

Review please ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, siapkan tisu dan peti Undertaker(?), cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing, DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Grell mendadak berubah! Sebastian marah? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel?

* * *

Balasan Reviews "

UzumakiKagari : iya akhirnya sibanci normal juga *sujud syukur*, hahahaSebas kan samson versi iblis, makanya kalau bulu kak- *dibekap Sebas*

Makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

fetwelve : hohohoho, yang kemarin updatenya cepat yang sekarang lama –plak– hehehe saja juga kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Sebastian pada Ciel *padahal saya sendiri yang bikin nih cerita)

hehehe

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

orlyzara : hehehe kayaknya Grell sudah bosan jadi banci yang diuber-uber hansip *ditabok Grell* hehehe kalau mau tahu reaksi Sebas-chan silakan dibaca –plak–

heheheh makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : iya sepertinya dia sudah normal (?) ehehehe

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Guest : hehehe makasih ^^

Ngebeli boxernya pesan sama Nina –plak–

Hehehe review lagi ya ^^

seiran-celestine17 : hehehe saya usahakan deh *menyepi dipegunungan biar mentalnya lebih kuat* -plak-

hehehe makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Leony-chan GabyNez : hehehe makasih ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : hohoho Grell telah berpaling, bencana besar bagi Sebas, dapet saingan kayak Grell *ditabok Ciel*

Hehehe maaf updatenya lama kekeke

Makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Kim Victoria : ampuuuuuuunn buk, saya cuma mau bikin Sebas sedikit menderita –plak– *ditabok Sebas*

Hehehe makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive maukah kau hidup bersama denganku" kata Grell seraya tersenyum kearah Ciel.

Seketika itu juga seluruh penghuni kediaman Phantomhive tersadar dari aktivitas mereka(?)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Hoh hoh hoh"

"WHAT THE HELL! Sejak kapan banci sepertimu menyukai Bocchan(ku)?!" Bentak Sebastian dengan wajah yang amat teramat mengerikan, sementara Ciel dia hanya menampilkan wajah ingin muntah terbaiknya.

"Kau tahu Sebby, aku lelah mengejarmu..." jeda Grell, terlihat semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya "... lagipula Ciel Phantomhive sangat manis dan menawan" lanjutnya.

Nah Sebastian sepertinya nasibmu memang selalu sial, kau selalu dikerjai oleh majikanmu, saat kau berhasil membalas perlakuan tuanmu kau malah mengundang rival baru ckckckck, malang nian nasibmu Seb.

"Grell Sutcliff, tak kusangka kau lebih rendah dibanding hama yang palinng rendah dimuka bumi ini" yap kalian pasti tahu siapa yang bicara kasar seperti ini.

"Se... senior..." si anak pirang yang diketahui bernama Ronald tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi.

"Khi khi khi" entah kenapa si mantan shinigami yang doyan ketawa itu juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung ckckckck.

"Haah~ terserahlah kalian mau mengatakan apa, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku juga sudah lelah padamu Will" kata Grell yang tengah memasang wajah sedih.

"Jadi, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini" kata William dengan wajah yang amat teramat datar, kayak tembok kamar author yang penuh dengan hasil tangan keratif (baca : jahil) author.

Eh- tunggu dulu, hubungan? Jadi selama ini Grell dan William telah menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan author dan readers? (author cengo)

"Will sudah kubilng jangan mengatakan hal itu didepan Sebby dan author tukang gosip ini!" teriak Grell dengan nistanya, nah loh, kok sifatnya balik lagi?

"Baiklah Grell Sutcliff, kita akhiri hubungan kita. Cukup sampai disini!" bentak William sijidat lebar dengan wajah datar dan meninggalkan kediaman Phantomhive. Diikuti oleh Ronald, dan sikunti perak eh- salah, maksudnya kakek Undertaker *disambit Undertaker*

"Ng... lali eh- lalu, sekarang se... sebaiknya kami pulang saja, ya" kata Queen Victoria, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari aura gelap yang tengah menyelimuti tubuh Sebastian.

"Ng.. i.. iya, si... silakan Yang Mulia" jawab Ciel canggung, jujur saja setengah dari jiwanya masih melayanng entah kemana.

Yap Queen Victoria, Pricelia, Charles Grey, Charles Phipps, dan John Brown pun meninggalkan kediaman Phantomhive tapi sebelum itu, John membisikkan sesuatu pada sang ratu. John lalu pergi meninggalkan ratu yang menuju kereta kuda-nya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang ratu.

John berjalan mendekati Elizabeth, yak saudara-saudara kalian tidak salah baca karena author tidak salah ketik walau banyak typos –plak–

Yah John mendekati Elizabeth dan memberikan sebuah tiket, tiket untuk menonton sirkus yang bernama 'Noah's Ark Circus' Edward yang melihat hal itu langsung berubah menjadi anjing galak dan bersiap menerkam John, namun dengan sigap pemuda berambut seghy itu mengambil cambuknya dan memukulkannya pada Edward, lalu Edward terkapar dan ditolong oleh Bella serta Alice eh-!(readers : Woi baka! Salah! Lu salah narasi!) ehem- maaf atas kesalahan saya barusan, ayolah saya hanya manusia biasa yang kelewat nista.

Edward yang terkapar 'pun langsung jatuh kepulukan Maylane(?) hal ini tentu saja membuat Bard dan Nina kesal, kenapa begitu ya? Berhubung saya males menjelaskannya jadinya tidak akan saya jelaskan agar anda semua bisa membuat praduga-praduga tentang apa penyebab mereka berdua (Bard & Nina) kesal *author ditabok readers karena tidak bertanggung jawab*

"Ng... La.. Lady Elizabeth, ma... maukah kau, pergi menonnton sirkus bersama saya besok?" tanya John dengan wajah memerah. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu syok seketika.

'_Apakah ini ajang menyatakan cinta?'_ pikir semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Ciel merasakan wajahnya memanas,dia yakin sekarang ini wajahnya pasti sedah seperti tomat busuk. Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ciel merasa cemburu, karena jujur saja dia masih mencintai Elizabeth.

"Ba... baiklah" jawab Elizabeth dengan wajah yang tidak kalah memerahnya.

Seketika wajah Ciel berubah jadi mendung. Sebastian yang menyadari perubahan air muka Ciel 'pun berinisiatif untuk 'menghiburya' yah sekalian untuk mengambil perhatian Ciel.

"Bocchan, apa anda cemburu pada Lady Elizabeth?" tanya Sebastian.

DEG!

Ciel benar-benar tertohok akan pertanyaan Sebastian. _'What! Cemburu? Aku? Cemburu? Aku cemburu pada Lizzie? Aku? Cemburu?' _batin Ciel yang entah kenapa dibayangi oleh kata 'cemburu' tiba-tiba jantung Ciel terasa sakit.

"Mungkin" jawab Ciel singkat, ciel hanya bisa menunduk mengetahui fakta bahwa dia merasa cemburu pada Elizabeth.

"Bocchan, maafkan saya" kata Sebastian seraya berlutut dihadapan Ciel, sepertinya keinginannya untuk menggoda dan menghibur Ciel lenyap seketika.

'_Saya tahu Bocchan, anda sangat mencintai Lady Elizabeth, bahkan anda rela mati untuk-nya, saya tahu itu' _batin Sebastian. Sekarang ada perasaan sakit yang menggentayangi hati manusia Sebastian.

"OHH~ pujaan hatiku~ bidadariku~~

Jaganlah kau bersedih~

Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu dengan mawar merah yang sangat indah!" kata Grell seraya memeluk Ciel.

CTIK!

Entah kenapa seluruh bulu kuduk Ciel sukses dibuat berdiri karena pelukan Grell yang membuat author dan readers muntah-muntah.

CKLIK!

Yak, yang barusan adalah bunyi putusnya urat kesabaran Sebastian. Seketika seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut ngacir entah kemana.

"La... Lady Elizabeth sa... saya pergi dulu, baginda ratu pasti sudah menunggu" kata John, lalu berlari setelah mendapat angguka setuju dari Elizabeth.

"Ci... Ciel kami juga ha.. harus pulang" kata Marchioness Frances seraya menarik kedua anak dan suaminya dari tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pertempuran antara akuma dan shinigami.

"Oh~ dear aku juga harus pulang karena, aku masih punya pekerjaan lain" kata Nina dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan(?).

"Bo... Boc.. chan ka.. kami ju... ga akan membereskan dapur" kata Maylane lalu berlari kedapur dan diikuti oleh 3 pelayan lainnya.

"Kami juga akan membantu!" kata Prience Soma dan menyeret Agni utuk mengikuti para pelayan Phantomhive.

Dan terlihatlah tiga mahluk yang eksistensinya berbeda, manusia, iblis dan shinigami. Aura mencekam begitu kuat dalam ruang tamu keluarga Phantomhive itu. Si iblis terlihat sangat marah akan apa yang telah diperbuat sang shinigami merah yang tengah menyentuh manusia kesayangan si iblis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Bocchan?!" tanya Sebastian, seketika bulu-bulu hitam berterbangan disekitar tubuh Sebastian.

"Nee? Tentu saja memuaskan Ciel tercinta, aku yakin, kau sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskannya Sebas-chan" kata Grell seraya meniup daun telinga Ciel.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Ciel menampar (baca : menonjok) wajah Grell (yang katanya) cantik.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sebastian. Dengan kecepatan kilat Sebastian menendang wajah Grell yang telah berantakkan.

Grell terkapar dilantai, dan lagi-lagi wajahnya yang telah berantakkan sukses menerima ciuman hangat dari lantai kramik milik keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ahahaha cinta itu memang butuh pengorbanankan Ciel-chan? Hihihi, besok daku akan kembali lagi~" desah Grell dan pastinya sukses membuat Ciel, Sebastian author dan readers merinding.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Setelah kepergian Shinigami merah nan menjijikkan itu Sebastian langsung mearik lengan kurus Ciel.

"Auuch! Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ciel saat merasakan sakit karena pegangan yang cukup –sangat– kuat pada lengan mungilnya.

"Ikut saja!" jawab Sebastian dingin.

GLEK!

Ciel merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat Sebastian dan dirinya berhenti didepan pintu kamar mereka.

'_A.. apa Sebastian ak.. akan?' _batin Ciel yang telah berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' tentang hal yang akan dilakukan Sebastian.

"Bocchan, saya akan memuaskan anda! Akan saya buktikan bahwa saya jauh lebih baik dibanding shinigami banci itu!" kata Sebastian, lalu mengeluarkan senyum mesum terbaiknya dan menggendong tubuh sang tuan, sepertinya dia takut tuannya akan kabur.

Setelah masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu kamar, Sebastian langsung melemperkan tubuh rigkih Ciel.

BRUK!

Walaupun itu adalah kasur yang empuk tetap saja kalau seorang bocah kecil dibanting dengan kerasnya, pasti bocah itu akan merasakan sakit pada bagian punggungnya.

"SAKIT! Kau kasar sekali Sebastian!" protes Ciel seraya memegangi pinggulya yang benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Anda akan merasakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi Bocchan..." kata Sebastian masih dengan senyum mesumnya, yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat mesum bagi Ciel.

GLEK!

Perasaan Ciel semakin tidak enak.

"Tenang Bocchan saya akan memuaskan anda, lagi pula, jujur saja tubuh anda sangat menggiurkan" kata Sebastian sambil membelai tubuh Ciel

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa maafkan saya karena ngebikin TBC disaat seperti ini -lagi. Jujur saja saya sudah tidak tahan *megangin hidung yang telah mengalirkan cairan nista*

Hehehehe

Review ya, ya ya *kitty eyes* ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, kelakuan ganjil author bertebaran(?) siapkan tisu dan peti Undertaker(?), cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing, DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Sebastian marah! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ciel? Yang pasti Sebastian akan memaksa Ciel, sekali lagi MEMAKSA CIEL *author dilemparin karung beras*

* * *

Balasan Reviews "

fetwlve : hohohoh Grell begitu karena ada alasannya ^^

heheheh makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Ayumi Phantomhive : iya Sebas-chan marah, dan Ciel dalam bahaya! *cabut nyelamatin Ciel* tapi malang nian nnasib saya, akhirnya saya dilindas sama Grell –plak-

Hehehehe makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : laa, ni anak masih belum bikin akun, ayolah bikin biar saya bisa balas review kamu lebih panjang dan nista *alhasil saya dilemparin kulit duren*

akhirnya dengan kekuatan matahari(?) saya update secepatnya (dan pastinya sangat berantakkan)

Hehehehe makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Wiwitaku : hehehehe makasih ya mau review lagi ^^ Grell kayak gini ada sebabnya kok ^^

Hehehehe makasih ya ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"SAKIT! Kau kasar sekali Sebastian!" protes Ciel seraya memegangi pinggulya yang benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Anda akan merasakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi Bocchan..." kata Sebastian masih dengan senyum mesumnya, yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat mesum bagi Ciel.

GLEK!

Perasaan Ciel semakin tidak enak.

"Tenang Bocchan saya akan memuaskan anda, lagi pula, jujur saja tubuh anda sangat menggiurkan" kata Sebastian sambil membelai tubuh Ciel

"Se... Sebas– hmp–" sebelum Ciel menyelesaikan kalimat, eh bukan kata-nya, Senastian telah mengunci mulut Ciel dengan brutal.

Sebastian terus mengajak lidah Ciel berperang, namun apa mau dikata(?) tentu saja simungil Ciel kalah kalau harus melawan siberuang mesum ini. Hampir saja Ciel tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Sebastian.

Tangan lincah Sebastian 'pun tidak mau kalah dengan lidahnya. Dengan amat sangat cepat Sebastian menanggalkan semua pakaian mini Ciel. Dan nampaklah tubuh polos Ciel yang benar-benar menggiurkan.

Tiba-tiba Angela dan Ash lewat dibelakang author dan mengatakan "Suci, suci"

TWICH!

Satu kedutan muncul dikepala author. Dan karena kesal yang telah berlipat-lipat author 'pun mengikat Ash dan Angela. Lalu ash dan Angela dimutilasi karena selalu dan selalu mengganggu aktivitas suci(?) author. Jenazah Ash dan Angela author lebur digunung merapi krakatau tang sudah tidak aktif lagi(?).

Yap abaikan kelakuan ganjil author.

Sebastian melepaskan kuncian mulut mereka. Dan beralih keleher jenjang Ciel.

"Se... Sebas.. ah.." desah Ciel, mendengar desahan yang merdu itu 'pun Sebastian menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

Malam pertama Ciel dan Sebastian (walau tidak bisa sepenuhnya disebut malam pertama) dilalui oleh paksaan dari Sebastian. Berhubung rating-nya masih T, adegan-nya saya potong dulu ya ^^ *author digebukkin readers*

"Hah... hah.. kau.. cu... rang...!" kata Ciel yang masih terengah-engah karena kegiatan yang baru saja mereka akhiri.

"Bu... bukankah anda menyukainya Bocchan?" jawab Sebastian yag ternyata juga bisa merasakan kelelahan yang tiada tara. Dikarenakan Ciel yang terus berontak dari awal rounde(?) sampai akhir.

"DIAM!" teriak Ciel.

"Tapi bukankah anda juga menyukainya Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum mesumnya.

Kali ini Ciel sudah tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Memang benar walaupun dia brontak, dia memang menyukai perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Sebastian pada dirinya. Ciel tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang dikatakan Sebastian memang benar.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel pelan.

"Ya Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dan memandang Ciel.

Ciel 'pun balas memandang Sebastian. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bingung akan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sebastian tadi.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Kenapa aku bisa menyukai semua perlakuanmu pada-ku Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan polosnya, Ciel yang tengah berada dalam dekapan Sebastian, yang tubuhnya hanya tertutup oleh selimut sebatas lehar.

Ciel yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat imut terus menatap mata Sebastian, seakan dia bisa mendapatkan semua jawabannya dari manik crimson yang tengah ditatapnya. Entah mengapa jantung manusia Sebastian terus berdebar semakin cepat. Mungkin keadaan tubuh dan wajah Ciel serta pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ciel itu benar-benar membuat Sebastian semakin mencintainya.

"Mungkin itu karena anda mencintai saya Bocchan, ya itu karena anda mencintai saya. Sama seperti yang saya rasakan pada anda Bocchan" jawab Sebastian seraya memberikan ciuman hangat pada kening Ciel.

"Ya, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu" gumam Ciel lalu memeluk Sebastian dan menenggelamkam wajahnya pada dada bidang Sebastian.

Ditengah kebahagian sang Earl dan Butler peliharaannya(?). Ditengah indahnya malam sesosok mahluk yang berbalutkan mantel merah, tengah menatap sebuah kamar yang menampilkan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukkan.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku dan meninggalkan iblis itu!" gumam sosok merah tersebut.

Cinta yang baru tumbuh, sekarang harus mendapatkan ujian yang sangat berat.

Sebuah tragedi besar akan muncul dalam pernikahan keluarga Michaelis-Phantomhive.

**~OoO~**

* * *

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak sosok bocah kelabu saat mendapati dirinya tampil polos, diatas ranjangnya barsama dengan butler-nya yang juga tidak kalah polos-nya.

"Bocchan, bisakah anda tidak berteriak sepagi ini?" tanya pria tampan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive. Yang tentu saja merangkap sebagai 'suami' dari kepala keluarga itu sendiri.

"Ke... kenapa... kau.. a.. ad... ada.. di.. si.. ni..?" tanya kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang tengah menatap horor pada sang butler.

TWICH!

Satu kedutan muncul dipelipis Sebastian. Rupanya bocah kampret itu telah lupa atas apa yang mereka lakukan tad–

"Bocchan! Apa anda terkena amnesia?!"

–tanya Sebastian dengan sangat marah sampai memotong narasi author yang sangat suci(?)

(readers : kayaknya author bego ini sudah ketularan Angela sama Ash)

"Hee?" Ciel pun cengo dalam beberapa saat, sampai author yang baik hati ini *readers pada muntah-muntah* memberikan video reka adegan SebaCiel tadi malam.

Ciel 'pun akhirnya mengingat semua aktifitasnya bersama Sebastian tadi malam. Dan dengan polos-nya Ciel mengatakan.

"Iya ya, kitakan sudah menikah" kata Ciel sambil angguk-angguk gaje.

BRAK!

Yap readers mau tahu kah kalian suara apa barusan?

Ciel berbalik dan melihat Sebastian tengah membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kedinding kamar Ci– oke ralat, Sebastian tengah membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kedinding kamar MEREKA! (author : puas lu Bas? Udah gue ralat tuh) *author diinjek-injek Sebastian*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ciel –lagi.

Ciel 'pun belalari menuju tembok(?) dan mengelus tembok tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang(?)

Sementara Ciel tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya memberikan kasih sayang pada tembok kamar MEREKA, Sebastian hanya bisa ber-cengo-ria dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah (author : rasain lu Bas hwahahahaha!) *alhasil author kampret ini keselek kulit duren(?) gara-gara ngetawain iblis mesum*

'_Apa yang terjadi pada Bocchan gue tercinta? Kenapa dia...' _bati Sebastian, dia 'pun melirik author yang tengah makan ayam goreng(?)

(author : napa Bas? Terpesona lu sama gue?)

'_Ini pasti karena ketularan sifat author ganjil nan nista ini!'_ batin Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan pisau peraknya.

Sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam author lari secepat kilat, berhubung author harus tetap hidup demi kelancaran fic ini Sebastian beralih pada Ciel.

"Bocchan" panggil Sebastian.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Ciel 'pun melirik pada Sebastian.

CUP!

Kesempatan yang tidak akan Sebastian sia-sia 'kan, walau pagi ini Sebastian sudah diberikan rasa kesal yang amat banyak dari kelakuan ganjil Ciel dan author. Sepertinya Sebastian sudah cukup puas pada morning kiss yang didapatnya dari Ciel.

"Bocchan, terima kasih" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum sesaat setelah mengakhiri morning kiss-nya yang berlangsung cuma –bagi Sebastian– 20 menit. (author : gila lu Bas! Untung aja Ciel gak mati karena sesak nafas, ckckckck mesum banget sih lu Bas!)

"A.. aku... aku..." gumam Ciel yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya menatap wajah Ciel yang memarah sana sini.

"Aku, mencintaimu Sebastian!" kata Ciel mantap dan menatap dalam pada mata Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya bisa menutup hidungnya karena dapat dirasakannya kalau ada cairan nista yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"A.. aku akan mengatakannya setiap bangun tidur dan saat ingin tidur" kata Ciel dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

"Ukh!" kali ini Sebastian sudah tidak tahan lagi, terlihat cairan nista keluar dari hidung, mulut dan telinga-nya(?)

Ayolah jangan salahkan otak mesum Sebastian. Bagaimana bisa dia menahan dirinya, kalau yang didepannya saat ini adalah tuannya, dengan wajah polos, dan tubuh yang tidak kalah polosnya, menyatakan cintanya pada Sebastian. Kalian pasti bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana perasaan Sebastian saat ini 'kan?

"Kau baik-baik saja Sebastian?" tanya Ciel yang mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sebastian yang sudah sangat merah.

"Sa... saya, akan memandikan anda!" kata Sebastian lalu menggendong tubuh Ciel manuju kamar mandi.

Wah wah, sepertinya Sebastian sudah tidak tahan lagi. Baiklah daripada kita semua dijerat oleh dosa yang semakin banyak. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan kamar SebaCiel yang telah dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan lembut Ciel ^-^

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu di perpustakaan Shinigami, sosok merah nan nista tengah termenung, begitu banyak hal yang menyita pikirannya.

'_Ciel Phantomhive, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Kenapa kau begitu cantik?' _batin sosok mareh itu.

"Senior!" teriak seorang anak pirang yang sukses mengagetkan sosok merah yang tengah merenung tadi.

"APA RONALD! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?!" bentak sosok merah yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Grell Sutcliff.

"Senior, apa benar kau menyukai Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Ronald, sepertinya dia masih tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa lelaki pencinta merah itu kini telah berpaling dari seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang katanya sangat dia cintai.

"Tentu saja,aku sudah lelah mengejar laki-laki yang tidak peduli padaku~" desah sang banci, oh ya ampun, walaupun dia menyukai seorang Ciel Phantomhive, ternyata jiwa bancinya sama sekali tidak menghilang.

"La... lalu ha.. ha.. ba..ba..gaimana de..de...nga...an se...se..ni...or Wil...ly?" tanya Ronald dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

TWICH!

Sebuah kedutan indah menghiasi jidat licin Willam, yang mandengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Dengan Will? Peduli setan dengan mahluk licin seperti dia?!" teriak Grell dengan –kalau menurut author– sangat OOC.

TWICH!

Kedutan kedua mucul diwajah eh- ralat. Kedutan kedua muncul dijidat licin William.

"He...n.. t..ti..kaan! ahahahaha!" tawa Ronald 'pun meledak saat sosok pria silver tengah menjilati kupingnya.

CTIK!

Yap sehubunngan dengan berakhirnya bunyi barusan, terciptalah aura hitam pekat dari tubuh William.

Dengan amarah yang telah mencapai puncak William bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Se.. senior Willy, ma.. mau kemana?" tanya Ronald saat Undertaker menghentikan aktifitasnya pada daun poho– eh salah, maksudnya pada daun telinga Ronald.

"BUKAN URUSANMU! DAN **BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'SENIOR WILLY' **DAN JANGAN MEMANDANGKU!" bentak William dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

BRAK!

Dengan penuh amarah William membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Untunglah pintu itu terbuat dari bahan yang berkualitas tinggi, kalau tidak pintu itu pasti hanya tinggal sebuah nama.

"Senior..." gumam Ronald, sekarang barulah dia sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Khi... khi, bagaimana? Apa kau sekarang sudah sadar akan kesalahanmu?" tanya Undertaker

"Iya, dan tadi, anda pasti berusaha menghentikan saya 'kan?" jawab Ronald antusias

"Khi khi khi tepat" jawab Undertaker yang kembali menyerang Ronald. (author tiba-tiba merinding)

Sementara itu tanpa disadari Grell tengah menatap seorang pemuda dengan tatapan kosong. Dapat dia lihat, pemuda yang biasanya kaku itu nampak sangat mengerikan dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

Grell tersenyum kecil lalu menggumam.

"Maaf Will, aku terpaksa melakukannya" gumam Grell pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yap! Saatnya aku pergi" kata Grell seraya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Senior mau kemana?" tanya Ronald dengan pakaian yang err– telah berantakkan sana sini.

"Tentu saja menemui bidadariku~" desah Grell dan menghilang dari pandangan dua orang yang tengah, yah kalian tahu sendirilah.

"Khi khi khi, nah ayo kita lanjutkan" seringai Undertaker pada Ronald.

GLEK!

Sepertinya apa yang terjadi pada Ciel akan terulang pada Ronald. Baiklah mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli yang tenah bercinta itu

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu sosok merah yang berada diatas dahan pohon yang berada dihalaman sebuah mansion besar. Kedua mata hijaunya tengah memandangi sosok pemuda yang tengah memulai aktifitas sehari-harinya bersama seorang pria tampan.

"Kuharap dengan begini Will dan Sebby akan membenciku" gumam sosok yang engenakan mantel merah darah itu.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Hwhahaha

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Grell ya?

Mau tahu?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Tapi sebelum itu reviews dulu ya ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Yaoishitsuji punya saya, Ciel Phantomhive milik saya *dibacok Sebastian* -plak-

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL, OC, siapkan kantong muntah, siapkan tisu dan peti Undertaker(?), cerita sedikit ngaur (sebenarnya sih banyak), gaje (pastinya), garing, DLL.

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Grell ingin dibenci oleh Sebastian dan Will? Apa yang menyebabkan si lelaki feminim ini bersifat menyebalkan begini?

* * *

Balasan reviews :

Ayumi Phantomhive : ahahah saya harap dichap kali ini rasa penasaranmu bisa terpuaskan oleh chap kali ini

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

fetwelve : Grell gak apa-apa kok ^^

eheheheh entahlah sya tidak tahu kapan bikin lemonnya, nanti naik rate dong

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

michaelis yuki : ehehehe maafkan saya karena ratenya gk naik #pundung

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

UzumakiKagari : hweeeeeeeeeee maafkan saya karena menskip lemonya #plak

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Izzah : wew saya jadi bingung mesti gimana jawabnya, yah sebagian kecil jawabannya ada dichap ini, mengenai Undertake dan Ronald, yah menurut saya mereka cocok, jadinya Undertaker keliatan pedo kayak Sebastain #plak

kalau Angela sama Ash, yah anggap saja mereka keluarnya berbarengan *digampar* mengenai sifat Grell, Ciel dan Sebas, angap saja itu karena kemurahan hati saya(?)

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

Ga Punya AkunTT : ahahaha maafkan saya, saya belum bisa memutuskan apakah fic ini bakal naik rate atau tidak.

makasih ya ^^

review lagi ya ^^

* * *

"Kuharap dengan begini Will dan Sebby akan membenciku" gumam sosok yang mengenakan mantel merah darah itu.

Grell lalu teringat akan pertemuannya dengan dua shinigami, pirang dan coklat.

Shinigami yang seumuran dengannya. Namun sayangnya author tidak tahu berapa umur mereka. Nah bagi yang tahu silakan kasih tau author ya ^^

**Flashback**

"Hey! Kau Grell Sutcliff 'kan?" panggil sosok pemuda bersurai coklat.

Wajahnya yang terbilang manis itu sukses membuat Grell iri.

"Kalau iya kenpa? Masalah buat lo?" jawab Grell asal.

"Wah kau melupakan kami ya Grell?" kata seorang laki-laki macho barsurai pirang

"Eh? Eric Slingby? Waaaa! Eriiiiccc! Wah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Aku kangennn~" teriak Grell yang sudah hampir memeluk Eric, ya hampir, kalau saja bukan karena pria bersurai coklat itu Grell pasti akan memeluk lelaki macho yang bernama Eric itu.

"Hey! Kau ini jangan seenaknya memeluk kekasihku dong!" teriak lelaki manis bersurai coklat itu.

"EEEHHH! Kau! Jangan-jangan kau?!" teriak Grell dramatis.

"Alan Humphries!" teriak Grell sambil menahan tangis pilunya, karena mengetahui bahwa orang yang yah tidak disukainya, karena Alan punya wajah yang lebih cantik dibandingkan dirinya.

Aduh sebenarnya kau juga memiliki wajah yang cantik Grell asal kau mencuci wajahmu dengan larva gunung karakatau(?) atau kau oprasi plastik dengan bahan ember pecah saja Grell, saya bereni jamin kau akan menjadi jauh lebih coretcantikcoret.

"Tak kusangka kau berubah menjadi seperti ini Grell, kau terlihat begitu..." kata Alan dengan nada mencemooh pada Grell.

"Kudengar kau punya hubungan dekat dengan William yang pelitnya selangit itu, sepertinya dia juga sama sepertimu, orang aneh" kata Eric yang sukses membuat Grell naik darah.

"Will tidak seperti itu! Dia tidak seperti itu!" bentak Grell.

"Bisa sajakan? Kekasihnya saja seperti ini" kata Alan seraya memandang jijik pada Grell.

"Kalian tidak berhak menghina Will!" teriak Grell.

"Ah... kudengar Butler mesum itu juga sangat abnormal, masa dia ingin menikahi makan malamnya? Ih gak elit banget deh" tambah Eric.

"Kalian! Kalian boleh menghina aku, tapi kalian tidak boleh menghina Will dan Sebby!" bentak Grell.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Alan dengan wajah polos.

"Karena William adalah orang yang kucintai! Dan Sebastian adalah orang yang kukagumi!" jawab Grell tegas.

"Tapi memang benarkan kalau mereka itu aneh? Buktinya William mau bersama denganmu" balas Alan.

"Jadi karena bersama denganku, kalian menghina mereka?" tanya Grell.

"Tentu saja, menurutku orang yang selalu bersama atau kau kagumi itu akan kami hina, karena..." kata Eric menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kami..." Alan 'pun ikut melanjutkan kalimat Eric.

"Membencimu!" kata Eric dan Alan berbarengan.

"A... apa?" gumam Grell tidak percaya.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Grell benar-benar sedih, dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang dia sayangi dihina oleh orang lain, dia hanya ingin melindungi mereka walaupun mereka akan membencinya.

Lagi pula sepertinya Grell sudah tidak ingin dikatai banci oleh Eric dan Alan yang notabene-nya adalah temannya sejak kecil.

Eric adalah anak yang cool dan sangat disukai oleh para anak perempuan, namun sejak dulu Eric telah sangat posesif terhadap Alan yang ternyata adalah cinta pertamanya. Sementara Alan adalah anak manis yang bisa dibilang jenius, karena kejeniusan-nya banyak anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mendekatinya, tentu saja hal ini sering membuat Eric marah. Karena itulah saat bersekolah disekolah shinigami Alan lebih sering bersama dengan Eric daripada anak-anak lain.

Namun Eric sama sekali tidak marah saat mahluk yang gendernya tidak jelas itu mendekati Alan. Malah Eric sangat menyukai Grell, karena menurutnya Grell adalah orang yang mudah untuk disiksa. Namun semenjak Grell mempunyai jabatan yang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya dan Alan, Eric dan Alan jadi membenci Grell, terlebih saat mereka mengetahui Grell dekat dengan william dan iblis yang coolnya melebihi Eric.

Sungguh malang nasib Grell. Dia harus dibenci oleh teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Sepertinya Grell tidak akan tinggal diam untuk menghadapi kedua 'sahabat'-nya itu. Ya dia sudah mempunyai sebuah rencana, rencana yang menurutnya adalah rencana yang sangat sempurna.

Saat ini dia tengah memperhatikan sosok anak yang sangat manis, anak yang sangat menarik perhatian semua seme didunia, bahkan tanpa dia sadari wajahnya kini telah memerah semerah rambutnya yang berantakkan bagaikan kamar author.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Phantomhive-Michaelis.

Sang butler sekaligus 'suami' si empunya rumah tengah main kejar-kejaran bak penyanyi india bersama dengan uke tercinta Ciel Phantomhive yang telah menikah diumur tiga belas tahun. Untunglah Sebastian dan Ciel tinggal di London, kalau mereka tinggal di Indonesia, Sebastian sudah pasti dikenakan hukuman karena menikahi anak dibawah umur. Kalau kak Seto sampai tahu akan kelakuan Sebastian, dia sudah pasti akan menjebloskan Sebastian ke dalam rutan apalah itu namanya author lupa #plak.

"Ci– eh– Bocchan! Anda harus makan dulu! Nanti anda sakit!" teriak Sebastian dengan sangat OOC.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan sayur! Lagipula untuk apa kau menyuapiku?!" bentak Ciel yang terus berlari.

"Saya– eh– Bocchan, anda tidak suka? Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Jadi saya sebagai sua– eh– pasangan anda sudah sewajarnya menyuapi andakan?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak mau makan sayur sebanyak itu!" Ciel tetap menolak salad sayur penuh cinta buatan Sebastian.

"Hon– eh– Bocchan tidak baik kalau tidak makan sayur, nanti anda akan sakit. Walaupun kita telah 'berolahraga' tadi malam, tapi anda harus tetap makan sayur" kata si butler mesum sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, niatnya sih biar dibilang imut sama Ciel, tapi maaf saja, Ciel, author dan sebagian readers malah merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau ini! Sebenarnya kau dari tadi mau mengatakan apa?! 'Ci– eh–', 'Saya– eh–', 'sua– eh–', 'Hon– eh–' dan apa maksudmu dengan 'berolahraga' heh?!" kata Ciel yang telah merah padam, antara malu dan kesal.

"Ehehehe sebenarnya saya mau mengatakan 'Ciel', 'sayang', 'suami', 'honey' dan yang saya maksud dengan 'berolahraga' itu adalah 'aktivitas' yang kita lakukan bersama tadi malam dear" kata Sebastian dengan seringai mesum.

Entah mengapa bulu roma a.k.a kuduk author jadi berdiri dibuatnya. Dan entah mengapa juga Ciel jadi merasa ada aura mengancam dari Sebastian.

"Oh, jadi anda berpikir, anda tidak perlu lagi memakan sayur, karena kita akan 'berolahraga' tiap saat kan Dear?" kata Sebastian yang mulai mendekati Ciel.

Ciel 'pun semakin mundur sampai dia harus tertahan oleh jendela yang tengah terbuka.

'_Kalau tidak menjauh aku akan dimakan Sebastian! Kalau melompat, aku akan mati!' _itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Ciel. Seandainya saja ada malaikat yang baik hati seperti author *readers muntah-muntah* menyelamatkannya dari dua kemungkinan yang akan membuat eksistensinya berakhir ini, mungkin dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada malaikat tersebut.

Dan benar saja apa yang baru saja Ciel harapkan. Oh ternyata kali ini tuhan tengah berbaik hati pada Ciel, akhirnya ada malaikat yang turun dari khayangan menyelamatkan Ciel dari dua kemungkinan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Mahluk dengan surai merah dan tentu saja dia adalah malaikat yang paling membuat Sebastian naik darah.

Mahluk merah itu kemudian menarik Ciel dari jendela tersebut dan membawa Ciel lari eh– ralat. Mahluk merah itu kemudian menarik Ciel dari jendela tersebut dan membawa Ciel terbang bersamanya. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya bisa membatu melihat sang tuan tengah dibawa terbang yang mungkin lebih tepatnya bisa disebut 'diculik' oleh mahluk merah bergigi runcing yang entah mengapa baru-baru saja merasa 'normal' dan Sebastian hanya bisa membatu melihat pemandangan barusan.

Semantara Sebastian tengah mematung, Ciel hanya bisa ber-syok-ria mendapati dirinya tengah digendong oleh malaikat merah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Grell Sutcliff, si shinigami yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya normal.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku BANCI!" teriak Ciel tepat ditelinga 'suci' sang okama.

"Kyaaaaa~ ternyta kau benar-benar imut bocah~" teriak Grell saat memandangi wajah Ciel.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?!" teriak Ciel lagi yang ternyta mulai merasa takut akan kondisi saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam saja Little king" kata Grell serius.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara itu setelah lima menit kepergian Grell Cutcliff dan Ciel yang dibawanya secara paksa, barulah Sebastian menyadari bahwa tuan– ralat 'istri' tercintanya tengah diculik oleh mahluk merah.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh mahluk merah itu!" erang Sebastian yang kemudian berlari mengejar Grell dan Ciel.

**To be Continued**

* * *

Ehehe maafkan saya semua ^^ setelah sekian lama gak update ternyta ficnya malah pendek. Jujur saja saya sudah kehabisan ide #plak

Nah semua tolong reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
